I Dare You
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: Set after the first round of the Daimatou Enbu. When a shady character is willing to do all he can to make Gray suffer for what he did...Natsu was ready to defend Gray no matter what. Rated "M" for language, violence, rape scenes, and NatsuXGray.
1. Chapter 1

**I Dare You**

**Chapter One - I Can't Wait**

Hands clapping; some cheering...some booing.

Sabertooth had won with Raven Tail in a close second.

Both Fairy Tail Teams were last. Juvia had failed. Gray had failed.

Gray and Juvia walked back to their teams; heads hung, defeated.

"Just as we all expected, first place goes to Sabertooth! An amazing performance!" Yelled the announcer.

"Boooo! Fairy Tail still sucks even with their main members back!" A voice echoed from the stands.

The negativity of those words sent inflamed chills throughout Natsu's body. He was pissed at everyone, since they were all saying it. He knew they had lost, but it was only the first round; they could get the points back.

"At least the little water girl got a point! The idiot ice boy got his ass beat! I don't understand why they'd pick him to compete this year?"

"Yeah there's no way they would win with him on their team."

"I guess that's why they have two teams."

The endless insults the crowd kept spewing out made Natsu even more pissed, but the fact that their insults were directed only at Gray made his fists burst with flames. He wanted to yell at them, catch them on fire, or at least punch someone. The firm grip Erza had on his shoulder was all he needed to stay put with his mouth shut.

"Don't. Let them say whatever they want." Erza said, clearly trying to keep her calm.

Erza hated that her teammate, her friend, was the center of their attacks. She couldn't do anything to shut them up; she knew she couldn't risk Fairy Tail's position anymore in this competition. She couldn't do anything for Gray.

* * *

Gray, head still hung, passed by Lucy.

"I'm sorry."

She couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell by his tone at how pissed he was…at himself.

"It's okay. It's just the first round." Lucy said, trying to sound reassuring.

She failed as Gray walked past her, unchanged by her words.

He could still hear the crowd booing and insulting him. Just him. He hated it. Gray had a quick thought of just running out of the arena; he'd be out, but he didn't like the idea of him running away.

Natsu kept his eyes locked on Gray, even as he passed by; without saying a word. In a way Natsu was glad he didn't apologize to him for losing, but he wanted him to say _something_. He didn't like Gray acting like this…like _he_ lost.

Gray slowly lifted his head; he could see the door to leave the arena, he unnoticeable quickened his pace. He wanted to leave…now!

"HEY ICE BOY! LOOK UP!"

The outburst caught Gray off guard, so he automatically looked up; instant regret filling his heart. All of a sudden Gray was on his butt on the ground with blood on his forehead coming down his face. He felt dizzy, everything was blurred.

The man yelling to Gray rung in Natsu's ears. He quickly ripped Erza's hand from his shoulder and ran, as fast as he could, in Gray's direction.

"Gray!" Natsu screamed when he saw Gray on the ground holding his head.

Natsu knelt down next to Gray and quickly swung an arm behind Gray to keep him from falling back. He yelled back at Lucy and Erza to get medical aid.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Natsu asked as he tried to look at Gray's wound.

"I don't know. Someone yelled…telling me to look up. I don't know what happened after that. Dammit! My head hurts." Gray said gripping his head tighter.

Natsu felt his blood heating up. He slowly lifted his head to look above Gray. All he could see was a small VIP area for the higher paying, rich, crowd members. Natsu looked at the ground around Gray's body. His eyes quickly landed on a large jagged rock that's been stained with blood. Gray's blood. Natsu's body felt hot…_too_ hot even for him.

"Gray. Did this hit you?" Natsu said with a tense expressionless face.

Gray scanned the rock like he's seen it before.

"Yeah. Damn it was _that_ big? No wonder it hurt so badly." Gray said, now rubbing his head.

"Did _someone_ drop it on you?" Natsu's words were like a snake spitting venom. He can't remember when he had been _this _pissed.

"What?" Gray said, confused.

The ice mage looked up, himself, trying to remember. He couldn't.

"N…Natsu?" Gray said in a stutter.

Natsu's face went from expressionless to shock as Gray's body began shaking. It would've been worse if Gray had passed out, but Natsu was still scared. Natsu tighten the arm that was around Gray.

"I can't remember what happened."

"I got to get you help. You're still bleeding." Natsu said trying, again, to look at his wound.

Gray kept his hand firmly placed on the wound, as if the pressure lessened the pain.

"You have to let me look at it Gray."

"It's fine…it's just a scratch."

Natsu turned Gray's head so he was looking directly at his eyes.

"Let. Me. Look."

The growl in Natsu's voice muted whatever words wanted to come out of Gray's mouth. Natsu slowly took hold Gray's hand still plastered to his forehead. Gray didn't fight him, he felt too lightheaded to even try.

"Damn." Natsu whispered as he examined Gray's forehead.

"What? Is it bad?" Gray said, trying to sound confident that it _wouldn't _be that bad.

There was a wide, blood gushing, gash on the left side of his forehead, where his scar _was_. Natsu couldn't make out the scar. All he saw was blood. He didn't know what he'd been hoping for…he saw the size of the rock. He knew it'd be bad.

* * *

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, knowing Natsu could hear her from any distance; running over with two people from the medical team.

"Where's Lucy!?" Natsu yelled back when Erza was in hearing range.

"Her fight with Raven Tail's Flare Corona is next. I told her to stay behind to prepare."

Gray tried to stand when the Doctor arrived.

"Let me examine you here first." Said the Doctor; motioning for Gray to stay seated.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Said his nurse.

"How are you feeling Gray?" Erza asked, concern masking her anger.

"Dizzy, but other than that I'm fine."

Natsu nudged her arm and gestured to the blood covered rock on the ground.

_That…?_ Her eyes pointed at the rock.

_Yeah. _Natsu nodded.

She looked up.

_From where? _

Natsu's eyes stayed locked on to the VIP area above them.

Erza's face went blank, but Natsu could _feel_ her anger and he was scared to see what Erza would do.

* * *

"Okay we've managed to stop the bleeding. Are you okay to walk?" Said the Doctor.

"Yeah. I'm fin-"

"You said you were dizzy. You're not walking anywhere." Natsu said crouched in front of Gray with his hands out behind him.

"Nat-"

"Get on."

Without a word Gray locked him arms around Natsu's neck and let his weight fall on the dragon slayers warm back. It was almost too warm for it to be normal. He quickly erased that thought because it _was_ normal for Natsu to be this warm. Gray laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Natsu said standing up. He was somewhat surprised at how light Gray was.

"Nothing. Just take me where I need to go so I can get down." Gray said, almost in a mumble.

"Sure thing. You coming Erza?" Natsu said looking back at Erza.

"Not yet. Go on ahead without me." She had the same blank look on her face, but her eyes were glued on the VIP section as if she was waiting for someone to poke their head over the side.

Natsu hated waiting to beat someone up for doing this to Gray. He wanted to know who and why…scratch that. He didn't care why. He just wanted to set them aflame until they were nothing but a pile of ash. The thought of revenge made a smile creep up on Natsu's angered face.

"I can't wait." Natsu whispered as he continued walking with Gray stuck to his back.

**(A/N) Pretty nervous starting a new FF on a different anime but...I thought it turned out okay. I'm not sure how many chapters this one will have, but most likely it's not going to be too long. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Two - Trust **

Natsu carried Gray until they had reached their teams' housing area.

"Natsu you can put me down now." Gray said in an irritated tone.

The pink haired dragon slayer dropped Gray onto his bed, gently. Natsu stood and looked down at his injured friend. Blood was seeping through the gauze that was strapped to his forehead.

"Dammit. You're bleeding again I'll have to change your bandages." Natsu said as he sat down next to Gray.

"What? No. Just wait for the Doctor to get here, he'll do it."

"We don't know how long that'll take Gray; and you're bleeding."

"Have you ever changed a bandage before? Or done any kind of first aid?"

"Ah…no. I've changed my own before though." Natsu said with a nervous smile.

"Great. I think I'll just wait for the Doctor to come then. No offense."

Natsu stood up again from Gray's bed and walked to the door. He poked his pink head out the door to search for the Doctor; and failed to spot him. Natsu walked back to Gray's bed and sat down; slowly turning his head to stare at Gray with this devilish grin forming.

"W…what?" Natsu's face gave Gray chills.

"Doc's not coming."

"We'll wait."

"We're not waiting."

Before Gray could cover his wound, Natsu had grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his bandage.

"What are you going to do now Natsu? You're holding both of my hands with yours, but you need them to change a bandage." Gray said with a smirk.

Natsu exhaled a frustrated sigh and look at his hands and back up to Gray.

"Don't be difficult Gray. Let me change your bandages."

"I've seen how you do things Natsu and they usually include fire, burning something, or just an explosion. I'm not ready to have that on my face." Gray said, trying to pull his hands away. Natsu let Gray have his hands back as his smile dropped. He quietly stood from Gray's bed and walked back to the door.

"N…Natsu? What're you doing now?" Gray asked quietly.

"I'm waiting for the Doctor." Natsu murmured.

"Now you're going to wait? I thought you didn't want to wait."

"Have to."

"Why?"

"You don't trust me."

Gray fell silent. He didn't know it hurt Natsu _that _much not letting him change his bandages. Gray slowly got off his bed and walked over to Natsu.

"Don't get up Gray." Natsu said without even looking away from the door.

Gray finally made it to Natsu and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards his blood soaked bandage.

"Here. Change it." Gray grunted.

Natsu pulled his hand away.

"No."

"Natsu."

Gray, again, grabbed Natsu's hand and placed it on his forehead.

"I trust you."

* * *

The dragon slayer nodded and walked the ice mage back to his bed. The first attempt at re-doing Gray's bandage failed, being that it was too tight; Gray ended up passing out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu said, trying to revive Gray.

"I…its okay flame head. Try again." Gray said, waiting for his vision to clear.

After a few more tries, Natsu finally got the bandage wrapped the correct way and loose enough for blood flow.

"There. It finally stopped bleeding." Natsu said cleaning up his many bandage attempts.

"Hah...thanks." Gray huffed; lying back in his bed.

Natsu looked back at Gray.

"What?" Gray said, feeling his gaze.

"What?" Natsu said, not realizing he'd been staring.

"You're staring."

"Just checking out my first bandage."

"Right. We should show Erza and Lucy." Gray laughed.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Natsu invited the Doctor to come in to check on Gray's injury.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come, but it looks good. Did you change it yourself?" The Doctor said, looking at Gray.

"No, Natsu did." Gray said, sitting up.

The Doctor glanced over at Natsu and back at Gray with a "really?" look on his face. Gray just nodded and waved the Doctor goodbye.

"Okay Gray let me know if you have any pain." The Doctor left.

"Guess you're not the only one who thinks I can't do anything but burn." Natsu said sitting down on Gray's bed.

Gray didn't know what to say. So he just did what he thought would snap the flame head out of it and suddenly Natsu was on the ground holding his cheek.

"What the hell!? Why did you hit me!?"

"Because you're being an idiot."

"What!?"

"You don't _just_ burn things. Even you should know that."

Natsu, again, stared at Gray. He thought it was weird that Gray was actually trying to make him feel better. Even though he made him feel bad to start with, Natsu was happy.

"Thanks." Natsu said getting up off the floor.

"Yeah."

* * *

There was another knock at the door. Erza walked in holding a tied up young man over her shoulder.

"Erza!?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"How do you feel Gray?" Erza asked, ungracefully dropping the man to the floor.

"Uh fine. Who's that?"

"This man is the one who injured you." Erza said glaring down at the man.

The entire room felt like it was on fire as Natsu's fist's engulfed in flame. He walked towards the man on the floor, picking him up with one hand and smacking his forehead to the man's.

"WHY?" Natsu spat.

"…"

Natsu threw the man against the wall closest to the door.

"Natsu stop!" Gray yelled, jumping out of bed. Light headed, he collapsed.

"Gray!" Erza gasped as she ran to Gray.

Natsu snapped out of his fury and looked back at Gray, dropping the man. He quickly ran to Gray, holding him up so he didn't fall.

"Are you okay Gray!?" Natsu said, worry growing.

"Y…yeah. Erza how do you know it's him?" Gray said through pants.

"After you two left I waiting underneath the VIP area."

"You stayed there this WHOLE time!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes. I was waiting for him to show his face…that's when I caught him." Erza explained gesturing towards the silent man on the floor.

Natsu helped Gray stand and walked him back to sit on his bed. Erza picked the man up and sat him in one of the nearby chairs.

"Explain. Why did you injury one of Fairy Tail's mages?" Erza asked in a stern voice.

"…"

"Were you trying to hurt Fairy Tail's chances at winning?"

The man exploded with laughter. The three mages were taken back by the sudden outburst. Natsu charged at the man, grabbing his collar.

"What's so funny?" Natsu said, tightening his grip.

"If _anything_ I increased your chances at winning. With him out you have a better chance." The man said gesturing at Gray. The ice mage lowered his head.

"What the hell makes you think you-"

"Natsu! Silence. Release him." Erza commanded.

"WHAT!? WHY ERZA-"

"Now."

Natsu let the man go, untied him, and walked back to Gray with Erza following close behind. The man stood, leaning against the door frame, wiping away the tears caused by his previous laughing fit.

"What the hell Erza? Why'd you let him go?" Natsu whispered.

"Someone's listening."

Natsu, Gray, and Erza glared at the man then the door.

"Finally noticed huh? I expected ice boy to be _this_ slow but not Titania and Salamander." The man chuckled, opening the door to let in an older man. Natsu stepped in front of Gray, heat already emanating from his body. Erza held her hand out, halting Natsu.

"Natsu." Erza said, staring as the older man entered the room; like he owned the place.

"So you see how this is going to work now right?" The younger man said, head held high, winked a green eye at Natsu.

Erza's jaw tightened. Natsu cracked his knuckles and pushed Erza's hand away, walking towards his opponents.

"Nat-" Erza stopped when Natsu suddenly stopped. They both looked back at Gray, who was holding onto Natsu's scarf.

"Idiot. You can't fight them." Gray said without looking away from the floor.

Natsu looked back at the two men standing at their door. The younger man titled his head to the side, grinning wide, and gave Natsu another wink.

**(A/N) Okay...sorry this chapter took so long. I was in NY for awhile and I didn't bring my laptop with me...I know VERY STUPID. Anyways you can clearly tell I rambled in this one. BTW I branched FAR away from the original story and it'll probably stay this way. I'm making it all up as I go from now on, hope you like it. Let me know if I should stay where I am or go back the original store somehow. Thankyou! REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Three - Hell**

Natsu, still stunned, didn't speak. Erza looked at the older man.

"Young lady, you should control your out-of-control lizard." The older man spoke in an egotistical tone.

Natsu's head spun around. He _really _wanted to beat the old man now, but Erza's expression kept him still.

"That man, intentionally, injured one of our members." Erza said pointing at the younger man.

"Have you any proof? If not, then-"

"HE ADMITTED IT!" Natsu exploded. He has never been so pissed.

"I did no such thing you simpleton!" The younger man exclaimed.

Natsu's fist elite in flame. He's was going to punch the arrogant bastard.

"NATSU! SIT!" Erza yelled. Natsu quietly joined Gray on his bed.

"Titania, attacking and taking my son captive is bad enough, but I know you don't want this to get any uglier. So just forget about whatever you think my son did and we won't say anything to anyone." The older man's grin disgusted Erza to no extent.

* * *

All she could do was nod and the two men left, slamming the door. Natsu shot off the bed and exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL ERZA!? HE HURT GRAY AND YOUR LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!?" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu please." Erza said calmly sitting down.

Natsu looked at Erza then back at Gray. He couldn't read either's expression. He sat back down next to Gray.

"Clouded with anger, I didn't pay attention to it at first, but it was the VIP area that the man was sitting." Erza started explaining.

"So what?" Natsu rudely interrupted. Erza sighed.

"So since he was in the VIP area that obviously meant he was rich, powerful, etc. I shouldn't have attacked him to begin with. That, itself, may hurt our chances at winning and-"

"OUR CHANCES AT WINNING!? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!? ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF THEM!" Natsu yelled, his heat filling the room.

"Natsu." Gray whispered.

"What? Don't you care what he did to you?"

"No. It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

Gray wouldn't meet the dragon slayer's eyes. Natsu huffed and knelt down in front of Gray. He put his hands on Gray's knees, trying to get him to look.

"Gray. You're not fine. If he dropped _that_ big of a rock on you then he wanted it to do damage. He. Wanted. To. Hurt. You." Natsu said. His own words making him angry.

Erza put a hand on Natsu's shoulder as he stood.

"Natsu. What I meant to say earlier was other than hurting our chances at winning, that man is powerful enough to have Fairy Tail disbanded."

"What!? He can do that?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm surprised he didn't already do it…considering I attacked his son. Guess we should think of that as a warning."

"That can't…he can't. Dammit!" Natsu cursed, punching the closest wall.

"It doesn't matter. We have to let it go."

Erza and Natsu both looked over at Gray. Still refusing to look up from his bed.

"Gray we can't just-"

"Gray's right Natsu. Let it…go." Erza said, fighting back the urge to also hit something.

Natsu didn't know what to do or say at that point. He knew he couldn't get Fairy Tail in trouble with the "rich and powerful", but he couldn't let someone go unpunished for hurting his friend. For hurting Gray…he just couldn't do it. Natsu had to do something.

"You should get some rest Gray. I'll come back later." Erza said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Natsu."

"What?"

"You _can't_ do anything. You know that right?"

"No. I know I shouldn't do anything, but I know I can."

"Dammit Natsu." Gray sighed.

Natsu knelt back down in front of Gray, in the same position he was in before, trying to get him to make eye contact.

"Gray. Look at me." Natsu said.

Gray refused. Natsu placed a hand on both sides of Gray's face and tilted it up. Even so, Gray wouldn't look Natsu in the eye.

"Why won't you look at me?" Natsu said in an aggravated tone.

"If I didn't lose as badly as I did then maybe none of this would've happened."

"Gray-"

"You're wrong Gray Fullbuster." The voice came from the other side of the door.

Natsu jumped up and stood in front of Gray as the door slowly slid open. The younger man from before stood, leaning, in the door way. Natsu's body immediately fired up.

"Calm down lizard. I'm not here to fight." The young man said, waving Natsu down.

"What did you call me!?"

"My name is Alekander Cross, I came here to talk. You wanted to know "why?" before right?"

Gray and Natsu just stared at the man, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay guess that means yes. Anyways, earlier ice boy-"

"GRAY." Natsu blurted without realizing. Gray watched Natsu's expression change from pissed…to really pissed at hearing "ice boy."

"Gray. He said that if he had done better than none of this would happen. That's incorrect as I said. I was planning it from the start. See I've always had a…what's the word…an intense hatred for ice mages."

"Why's that?" Gray said.

"Mainly because my mother was an ice mage. She killed my sister and father, but for some reason left me alive to fend for myself. A real bitch, that one." He laughed.

The story shocked Gray. He never heard of an ice mage doing something like that.

"So after trying my best to bury my sister and father, I left the sad village that I once called home. I wouldn't step in that horrid place again after that. I continued walking the outer roads until finally collapsing from exhaustion and starvation. That was when an older gentleman was riding by in his carriage and saw me. He took me in and is the man you saw earlier. He is my father now and I've shared my story with him as well…he feels the same as I, towards ice mages. We _hate_ them."

"Hate the person your mom was not the fact she happened to be an ice mage." Natsu spat, unfazed by his "sob" story.

Alekander got right in Natsu's face.

"My mother wasn't a terrible person until she learned she could do magic. That "magic" being ice creation. We were all excited and happy for her at the beginning, but it quickly changed when she met this other ice mage named Ur."

Gray quickly stood up from his bed, standing in between Natsu and Alekander.

"UR!?" Gray said, slightly lightheaded.

"Yes Gray. Your teacher."

"How do you know who-"

"I went with my mother to meet her new friend and fellow ice mage. She was a nice woman. Ur told my mother how she was teaching two young boys to become ice mages. My mother wanted me to learn how to do ice magic as well. Sadly, I didn't have the gift. If that didn't make her upset enough, she soon found out that my sister couldn't go ice magic either. Her hatred for us grew each day we didn't create an ice cube."

"Wait. If you were planning to attack me all along…were you going to hurt Lyon too?" Gray asked…his head was now pounding.

"No I wasn't. I hate ice mages, but I can't just hurt each and every one of them at the same time. I'd get tired."

Everything Alekander said made Natsu's blood boil. He wanted…_needed_ to hit him.

"Then why me and not him?"

"I hate ice mages…true, but I hate _you_ so much more Gray Fullbuster. I tried my best to find the biggest rock or hard object that I could lift to drop it on your head."

It was clear Natsu was holding back the urge to beat him. Gray and Alekander could both tell. Gray placed his hand on Natsu's chest, pushing…holding him back.

"Why do you hate me?"

"You've heard of Deliora?"

Gray's eyes grew wide. Alekander grinned.

"Yes I know you have. Well the same day your teacher gave her life to stop that monster was the same day my mother took my sister's and father's life."

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"My mother met Ur when she was out looking for you. She told my mother you ran off, thinking you could defeat Deliora yourself. My mother joined your teacher. They found you and neither of them could defeat Deliora. You know all this though don't you Gray?"

Gray was now shaking and at the same time he was fighting to stay on his feet.

"Yes. Anyways Lyon came and tried to stop Deliora, but Ur stopped him then gave her life. You don't know how much Ur meant to my mother. She was her best friend…her teacher…the only other ice mage that my mother knew. Her own husband and children couldn't create ice, but Ur could. The loss of Ur hit my mother to the point where she came home and killed her own family out of sorrow and rage."

"What d…does that have to do w…with me?" Gray asked, panting.

"What made Ur give her life? What made my mother take my sister and father away from me? If you didn't run off trying to stop Deliora then Ur wouldn't have gone after you, thus involving my mother."

Gray could no longer stand. He quickly grabbed Natsu's hand, with both hands, as he fell to the floor.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled as he caught him.

"I see this is a lot to take in isn't it? Well should I just come back then?" Alekander sighed with a hint of a chuckle.

"You can't blame Gray for what your mother did."

"How dare you! Deliora was attacking a near by town and that idiot you're holding went to try and fight it when he was what…ten years old!? His guardian, Ur, went after him bringing my mother with her!"

"So what!? All of that was your mother's decision! She went with Ur! She killed your family! Not GRAY!" Natsu screamed in Alekander's face.

"He was the start of it all. If he hadn't acted like a spoiled child…none of this would've happened. He had someone who loved him for who he was and what he could do. My mother looked down on her family for not being able to do the least bit of magic. She was obsessed with it! At one point my mother even told my sister and I that she wanted to adopt new children who could do ice magic, but my father was clearly against it. Now their both dead and I'm living this _life_ without them."

Natsu walked Gray back to sit on his bed.

"Gray is not to blame for what happened to your family. Ice mages aren't to blame. Your MOTHER IS!" Natsu yelled.

"My mother has already been dealt with-"

"Dealt with!?"

"Yes. She killed my family. I killed her."

Natsu was disgusted to be in the same room as this monster, but his main concern at the moment was Gray.

"Then you should be content. Leave Gray out of this." Natsu warned, his fists surrounded in flame.

"Tch damn lizard. You can't touch me."

Natsu smacked his forehead to Alekander's, again.

"After all you've said about Gray. After calling me a damn lizard. Think. Do you really believe I can't _touch_ you? If you don't leave this room right now I'll burn you alive."

Alekander could feel Natsu's intense heat. He gulped backing away.

"Right well I should be off now. You now know why I did what I did. You should also expect _more_ to happen in the future since we'll both be here for awhile." Alekander chuckled walking towards the door.

"More!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes. My rock obviously failed."

"You. Hurt. Him. How did it fail?" Natsu couldn't remember the last time his body was _this_ hot. He could feel the floor burning beneath his feet.

"I want Gray Fullbuster dead."

Gray flinched staring straight at the ground. He already saw that coming, but Natsu clearly did not. He erupted like a raging volcano and once again Natsu got in his face.

"DEAD!?" The heat coming off of Natsu made Alekander sweat.

"Y…yes. I want him to die by my hands."

Natsu took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that Alekander."

"Who do you think you are? What make you think-"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and I'll be the one sending you to Hell for threatening Gray Fullbuster's life."

Alekander back away from Natsu as slowly as he could. Afraid he might set off the beast. Fire engulfed the area around Natsu and Alekander. The dragon slayer roared bringing his flames together…wanting to burn the enemy to ashes. Ready to attack, Natsu exhaled; his gaze locked onto his shaking target.

"Have fun in Hell. Say "hi" to your mother for me."

Just as Natsu was about to burn the young man to a crisp, Gray jumped at Natsu. He wrapped his arms around Natsu's body locking them across his chest. The ice mage pulled him back, making the fire die.

"NATSU STOP!" Gray yelled.

Alekander saw this as an opportunity to run, leaving the room; terrified and sweating.

* * *

Natsu smacked Gray off and ran out the door. He didn't make it far because Gray had a hold of Natsu's scarf, making him fall back; coughing from being choked. Gray dragged the fire mage back into their room by his scarf. He quickly slammed the door.

"Why…?"

Natsu got up from the ground and pinned Gray to the door.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME!?"

"BECAUSE NATSU YOU'RE NOT THINKING CLEARLY! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM! I've never seen you so angry…I've never felt your flames this hot. I h…had to stop you!" Gray said through pants.

"I knew what I was doing. I didn't care."

"You were intentionally going to kill him!?"

"Yes."

Gray punched Natsu as hard as he could, which apparently wasn't that hard. Natsu hardly moved.

"Why'd you hit me again?"

Gray was stunned.

"Let me go Natsu." Gray said trying his best to push him off.

"No. Tell me why you punched me."

"I punched you because you're not acting like yourself. Natsu Dragneel doesn't kill people. Natsu Dragneel of FAIRY TAIL doesn't kill people! Y-you don't KILL!" Gray huffed.

"He threatened your life Gray. What would the master do if he heard what he said? Hell what do you think Erza would've done!?"

"I don't care. You don't kill Natsu. I don't want you to…"

The entire time they've been talking Natsu noticed Gray wouldn't lift his head. He wanted to see Gray's face…how he felt. Natsu poked him in the forehead and pressed, pushing his head up.

"Ow."

"Look at me or I'll keep poking."

Gray sighed and looked up at Natsu meeting his gaze. Natsu quickly saw why Gray didn't want to look at Natsu. His eyes were red and had tears welling up.

"Gray I promise I won't kill him, but I'm going to make him pay. He attacked you while planning to kill you. I will not let him get away with that."

Gray nodded. Natsu couldn't imagine what Gray was thinking let alone feeling. He thought the whole thing with what happened with Ur and Deliora was behind him when they left Galuna Island. Now it's back in Gray's mind tormenting him once again. Natsu hated he couldn't do anything to help.

"We need to tell Erza before you do anything. Maybe she'll know how we can deal with all this." Gray murmured.

"Yeah okay, but we'll wait til morning at least."

"Okay. Can you let go now?" Gray said pointing at Natsu's arm, still pinning him to the door.

"Ah sorry."

As soon as Natsu let go Gray fell to his knees. Natsu quickly helped him up and back into his bed.

"You sure your okay Gray? If you have pain I can go get the Doctor."

"No. I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

"I'll stay up. Let me know if you need anything." Natsu said sitting in the closest chair to Gray's bed.

"Thanks Natsu." Gray whispered barely audible.

"What?"

"I said G'night."

"Oh night!" Natsu said flashing him a bright smile.

Gray knew that night would be a difficult one after that confrontation, but he never prepared for the dream that attacked his sleep.

* * *

In his dream he clearly saw Ur, Lyon, and another woman. Strange enough, they were standing in a line waving at him. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Deliora fell from the sky coming into his dream; he tried to scream, but Deliora blasted them away. All that was left behind was blood…so much blood. Gray could feel his whole body grow cold much colder than it usually is. Suddenly Natsu came out of the smoke from Deliora's blast then appeared again standing next to him. He sighed in relief and tried to call him, but once again failed to say anything. Natsu turned and place both hands on Gray's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Gray was beyond shocked. Natsu has never hugged him before, but this was just a dream. He clearly heard Natsu whisper in his ear…

"_I'm going to kill you for what you've done."_

Gray pushed Natsu away as his face became distorted. It changed into Alekander's face, he was grinning the most evil grin Gray's ever seen. Behind Alekander was an unconscious Natsu on his knees; hands tied with his own scarf.

"_You shouldn't have made this so difficult…now look what your making me do."_

Gray gasped as Alekander started walking towards Natsu, a knife appearing in his hand. Gray tried to yell…nothing came out. Gray tried to run, tripping only to notice his feet were chained to the ground. He quickly looked back up as Alekander lifted Natsu up off the ground. Gray used ice magic to try and break the locks on the chains, but not a spec of magic came out.

"_You now know how I felt when I wasn't able to do magic. You can't speak because when I begged my mother not to kill my sister...my father she didn't even blink. You can't move because...I just want you to watch. You will soon know the pain that ate away at my heart for years Gray Fullbuster!"_

Gray pulled at his chains. Alekander raised the knife pointing it at Natsu's body.

"_NO! STOP!"_

He could finally hear his voice, but noticed he was the only one who could hear it. He didn't care in the least as he saw Natsu open his eyes.

"_Natsu…"_

Natsu smiled letting a single tear fall from his eye. Gray's heart sank as Alekander plunged the knife into Natsu's chest.

"_NATSU!"_

* * *

Gray shot up, now awake from his nightmare. His head hurt again and he realized Natsu was on the ground holding his head.

"N…Natsu?" Gray said trying to control his breathing.

"Dammit Gray. That hurt."

"What happened to you?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep, but couldn't understand you so I got closer just in time for you to yell my name and sit up…your head slamming into mine." Natsu explained standing up rubbing his head.

"Sorry."

"What happened Gray?"

"N…nothing just had a nightmare. Doesn't matter. I'm going back to sleep."

"It _does_ matter Gray. You yelled my name…screamed it. Something bad must've happened."

"Yeah okay something bad _did_ happened, but that really doesn't make me what to talk about it." Gray said, trying to get away from the subject.

Natsu sat down on Gray's bed with that "tell me" expression on his face. Gray let out an overly exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. I had a dream about Deliora killing Ur, Lyon, and that guy's mother. Then you appeared and hugged me saying you were going to kill me, but it turned out that it was Alekander and not you then you appeared again tied up behind him. Then a knife appeared in Alekander's hand…I screamed but nothing came out. My feet were chained down to the ground so I couldn't move. I tried to do magic, but nothing happened. He said I shouldn't have made this so difficult and I would soon know the pain he had for years. I yelled again when he got closer to you and finally something came out and you woke up and you looked at me smiling. A tear left your eye as he stabbed you. I yelled and woke up…" Gray tried to catch his breath and noticed he was crying. He quickly wiped his tears away. He looked up at Natsu and saw that Natsu wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Natsu?" Gray said quietly touching his arm.

Natsu turned to look at the hand that touched his arm. Gray saw his face…he's never seen Natsu look so sad. Gray was brought out of his thoughts when Natsu grabbed Gray's hand intertwining their fingers. The ice mage gasped, he was clearly taken aback by _this_ side of Natsu.

"Natsu?"

The dragon slayer just sat there staring at the newly tangled fingers. Gray couldn't read what he was thinking, but Natsu was quiet and that, _itself_, usually meant something big.

**(A/N) YES! LONGER CHAPTER! I really just couldn't get this one to end. Had some trouble explaining it all too...(sigh) I am loving the NatsuXGray fluff! Also what does a quiet Natsu usually mean? It's unheard of that's why its soooo dramatic. :) I had fun with this chapter I love my Alekander Cross OC...he seems fun, arrogant, and scared. Anyways REVIEW and let me know what you think of all..._this. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Four - Evlen Trevicks**

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Gray was getting more and more worried with each second passing by with Natsu still sitting there gripping his hand, staring. Gray tried to detach his hand from Natsu's, but the dragon slayer wouldn't even budge. Gray sighed, masking the worry as he spoke.

"Natsu? You still there?" Gray whispered tilting his head to look at Natsu's face.

"…"

The ice mage then tried waving his free hand in front of Natsu's face, hoping to get a reaction. Nothing happened. Gray sighed again, this time he was frustrated.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled in the fire mage's face.

"…"

Gray was about to breakdown or freak out, he didn't know which. He couldn't stand Natsu being _this_ quiet for _this_ long. Giving up, Gray decided to join in with Natsu's silent staring.

* * *

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Gray has had enough. Going against the pain throbbing in his head, he pushed his body off the bed with Natsu still connected. He pulled and continued to pull for what seemed like hours, trying to either get his hand back or to pull Natsu onto the floor. He froze when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Alekander again, all defenses went up.

"C…come in." Gray mumbled out.

To his surprise Erza and Lucy walked in. As soon as their eyes fell onto Gray, both of their faces filled with confusion.

"What's going on Gray?" Erza asked.

"Are you two alright?" Lucy asked.

Gray could tell they were still trying to figure out what they had just walked in on.

"He won't let go. He won't say anything. He won't even blink." Gray grunted out as he continued to pull.

The girls looked at each other in confusion, never seeing Natsu act like this.

"Naaaaaaatsuuuuu…?" Lucy sang, waving her hand in front of his face.

"How long has he been like this?" Erza said standing back with her arms folded.

"Since last night. I had a nightmare and he wanted me to tell him what happened. After I did he took my hand and started staring…and he's still doing it. I don't what happened!"

"Gray its okay. What did you tell him that would make him get like this?" Lucy asked now getting concerned.

Gray sighed, clearly not wanting to speak of his nightmare again. He never wanted to think about it let alone talk about it again.

"Gray? We need to know so we can find out what's wrong with Natsu?" Erza said placing a hand on Gray's shoulder.

Gray hung his head and ceased the pulling. He slowly lowered his body back to his bed. Erza sat in the nearby chair as Lucy sat on the ground near Natsu's feet. Time passed without anyone saying a word. Pure silence interrupted by Erza's frustrated sigh.

"Gray."

"I know."

"Is this really necessary Erza? He doesn't have to talk about it if it's _that_ bad." Lucy said quietly.

Gray felt the sudden relief that came from Lucy's words, but it was soon crushed by Erza's.

"Yes. Something that Gray said made Natsu get in this trance-like state. We have to find out what it was."

"My nightmare was about Deliora killing Ur, Lyon, and Alekander's mother. Then Natsu appeared and hugged me. Then he said he was going to kill me, but it turned out that it was Alekander and not Natsu then Natsu appeared again tied up and unconscious behind Alekander. Then a knife appeared in Alekander's hand…I screamed but nothing came out. My feet were chained down to the ground so I couldn't move. I tried to do magic, but nothing happened...nothing at all! Alekander said I shouldn't have made this so difficult and I would soon know the pain he has had for years. I yelled again when he got closer to Natsu and finally something came out and woke Natsu up and…and he looked at me with a smile. A tear left Natsu's eye as Alekander stabbed him. I screamed and woke up…and saw Natsu on the ground. Turns out my outburst made me jump up, head butting him. He then asked me what was wrong. Then this." Gray gestured to Natsu's emotionless figure still gripping his hand.

The room was silent again. Erza was stunned that Gray would have such a dream. Lucy had tears in her eyes…she looked up at Natsu, replaying the moment Gray said he was stabbed. The thought caused more tears to emerge.

* * *

"Wait. You said the guy's mother was in your dream? Why?" Erza asked.

"His name is Alekander Cross. His mother was an ice mage…she killed Alekander's father and sister and left him for dead…"

"What!?" Lucy blurted out.

"What does that have to do with you?" Erza asked motioning Lucy to calm down.

"Since his mother killed his family…he's always had an…intense hatred for all ice mages. He said his mother was fine until she learned she could do ice mage then she started pushing her family to learn it, but none of them could. Until she met Ur, my teacher."

"Your teacher?" Erza said holding back the gasp.

"They were friends, he tells me. She loved Ur. Having another person to share her passion for ice creation made her happy, but the hatred for her family grew. I asked him if he was planning on hurting Lyon too, but he said he couldn't hurt us all. It'd be too tiring for him…mainly because he's not a mage."

"Then why you and not Lyon?" Lucy whispered.

"Be…because I was the one who killed Ur. His mother went with Ur to stop me from attacking Deliora and when Ur died…she went home and killed her family in a fit of hatred and agony. I made his mother kill his family."

Erza stood and pulled Gray's chin up to look at her.

"You didn't kill anyone that day. Your teacher wanted to keep her pupils safe at all costs. She cared for both of you and she wouldn't want you to feel like this. You didn't have anything to do with Alekander's mother killing his family either. How would you have even known of their existence if not for Alekander, himself, telling you about it?"

Gray sniffled, trying his best to hold back the upcoming tears. He constantly thought about what would've happened if he had not been such a child that day. Four people's lives would've been saved…Ur, Alekander's mother, father, and sister. Gray couldn't take it…he snapped pushing Erza away.

"DAMMIT! It is my fault! All of this is my fault!"

"Gray-" Lucy tried to interrupt before it got worse.

"What made Ur give her life? What made his mother kill her daughter and husband? If I didn't run off trying to stop Deliora then Ur wouldn't have gone after me…involving his mother." Gray repeated the words from Alekander, collapsing to the floor; almost pulling Natsu with him.

"Gray. You can't think like that. You had nothing to do with any of them dying. His mother was clearly unstable. The death of his family would've happened sooner or later and you know that. This is about your teacher…Ur." Erza said kneeling down next to Gray.

"I can't…do this. Please. Not anymore…no more-" Gray stuttered shaking his head at the ground.

"Gray!" Erza yelled trying to bring her friend back from despair. Lucy was right she shouldn't have made him talk about this…yet.

"He's already killed his mother for what she did. I'm next he says. He was trying to kill me. He wants me dead." Gray said without looking from the floor.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!?" Erza exploded as she stood.

Gray slowly nodded.

"I have to tell the Master. Lucy stay here." Erza commanded and left.

Lucy sat down next to Gray and wrapped an arm around his back, holding him close. Gray just sat there and cried.

"Gray. I'm sorry. Why can't everything…Deliora, Galuna Island, Ur, Lyon…everything leave you alone. You've been through too much." Lucy sobbed pulling Gray closer.

* * *

Gray's tears slowed; he glanced up to Natsu's unchanged, expressionless face.

"N…Natsu?" Gray tried to bring him back.

"I don't understand what's going on with Natsu, but he's probably thinking of a way to get out of this without getting Fairy Tail disbanded." Lucy said with a slight chuckle.

"What's funny?" Gray asked.

"That "thinking" would reduce him to this state." Lucy said holding back her laughter.

Gray smiled and looked at Natsu's eyes. Strangely they were a dark red…no pupils to be seen.

"Look at his eyes." Gray said getting back up on the bed. Lucy followed.

"That's weird. His eyes aren't red, but he's clearly out of it."

The dark red in his eyes was quickly engulfed with flames.

"HIS EYES ARE ON FIRE!" Lucy exclaimed with a shriek.

"There not physically on fire. It's just his eyes…have flames in them…?" Gray said. Even his explanation confused him.

"Natsu!?" Gray said trying to shake his body with his only free hand.

"G…"

"Did you hear that?" Lucy said now helping shake Natsu.

"There's something wrong with him…it's not his doing! Hurry Lucy go get Erza!" Gray yelled pushing her towards the door.

"Okay I'm going! I'll be back."

"HURRY!"

* * *

Gray continued to talk and shake the blank faced dragon slayer.

"Natsu please if you can hear me…can you do something? Blink? Anything?"

"…"

Natsu's upper lip twitched and that was enough for Gray. He sighed, feeling so much relief wash over him. Natsu was there; he could hear him.

"I'm so glad you're here. What happened to you?"

"…"

"Oh right. Sorry. Well don't worry I'm going to get you ou-"

"Hahaha! Sure let's rely on ice boy here to save the day."

Gray's body froze already knowing who it was; he slowly turned his body towards the door.

"Alekander." Gray spat.

"Gray Fullbuster. Finally catch on?" Alekander said nodding to Natsu's body.

"You..? YOU DID THIS!?" Gray yelled jumping from the bed only to be stopped by Natsu's, still attached, hand.

"HAHAHAHA! Wow this is perfect. Even though you're not much of a threat your pretty stuck there aren't you? Can't do a damn thing." Alekander said tilting his nose up.

"Why did you do this to Natsu? Wait. How could you do this to him? You're not a mage."

"Correct. A mage, I am not, but I'm a pretty popular guy you see. I have a friend who knows a bit of the darker kind of magic." The young man said gesturing his friend to come in.

"Hellllllllllllo Gray Fullbuster." Said a black haired guy with white, snake-like, eyes.

Feeling the evil emanate from the new guy, Gray's defenses grew.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"My name is Evlen Trevicks. Although we practice different types of magic, I am a mage like you. I am also the one who trapped your brainless friend there." Evlen said evilly pointing at Natsu.

"How did you _trap_ him? Where!?" Gray yelled.

"I've learned my magic from reading about the Black Mage Zeref. Dark magic has held this dragon slayer's body captive until I decide to set him free. Not even I know where he is when he's prisoner. He can still see everything and hear everything, but his body is completely frozen blank."

"Why would you help him?"

"Oh Alekander? He's a pretty boy, I don't mind helping him. Also he said we were friends…I'll help him with anything. As long as I get to mess with you." Evlen said grinning as he walked towards Gray.

Gray felt immediate danger and quickly backed away. Not able to go anywhere because of Natsu, he stopped at the edge of his bed.

"Oh? Are you scared of me? I won't…hurt you."

Gray could feel that there was something strangely wrong with this Evlen character. He didn't want to touch him, look at him, or even hear him speak. Evlen reached out and stroked the side of Gray's head, pulling at his hair. Gray panicked.

"GET BACK!" Gray screamed falling back onto his bed.

"Oh? You'd rather be down there? Alrighty then…" The dark mage got closer to Gray until their knees were touching.

"G…get b…ack." Gray struggled to speak.

Evlen bent over until he was hovering above Gray's trembling body. His face split from the evil grin appearing. Evlen bent his body so that his lower half was pressing against Gray's body. The ice mage was frozen. He didn't know what was happening…what was going to happen…or what he should do. Evlen cupped the side of Gray's face, pushing it to the side. Opening his mouth, Evlen bit Gray's neck until it bled.

"AHH! GET OFF!" Gray screamed, now alert. He began pushing, punching, and kicking to get the snake off his body.

"I told him he could do what he wanted with you before I kill you. So shut up." Alekander said locking the door with a magic spell Evlen had given him.

Gray continued to scream and fight the monster off. Suddenly his hand was on fire; he looked up at Natsu. His face was still blank, but his eyes had moved to look at Gray. The ice mage knew Natsu could still see and hear everything that was going on and without being able to do anything about it. He knew that must've been killing Natsu inside.

"It's o…okay Natsu." Gray whispered.

"Don't bother Gray. He can't save you. I'm going to devour you whole." Evlen said in a snake slithering voice; staring at the blood stained bed.

Gray continued to stare at Natsu as he saw Natsu's eye twitch.

"Natsu? I know you can do it." Gray said.

Evlen wanted him to stop talking to the statue and focus on him so he tore Gray's shirt apart, leaving his chest and waist bare.

"This can't be too disturbing for you. I hear you like being naked anyways." Alekander said sitting in the nearby chair, pulling out a book.

"How much time do I have?" Evlen asked looking back at Alekander.

"That magic circle prevents anyone from entering without both of our consents. They can still hear everything though, which is a plus. You have all the time in the world. Mess him up." Alekander evilly spat out the last three words that sent chills throughout Gray's entire body.

Evlen slowly turned his gaze back to Gray's eyes; filling them with panic.

"Hear that? We have all the time in the world. This'll be fun." Evlen grinned as his hands roamed all over Gray's exposed chest.

"STOP TOUCHING ME! GET OFF! ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray was stunned to not see any ice appear from his hand.

"Idiot. You're not Lyon. You need two hands to do magic. Looks like your friend there is preventing you from helping yourself." Alekander chuckled; returning to his book.

"NATSU PLEASE! LET GO OF MY HAND! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AND I KNOW YOU CAN BREAK OUT OF WHATEVER YOUR STUCK IN! SO PLEASE! HELP ME!" Gray yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

He hated being in that position of helplessness. He definitely hated being under another person he didn't even know…especially seeing how evil this guy is.

"Shut up now." Evlen said pulling out a long cloth and a rope.

Gray's eyes grew wide. Evlen smiled as he wrapped the cloth around Gray's mouth and tied his free hand to the bed with the rope.

"Alrighty then. Now we can get started. If you object then now would be a good time to say something." Evlen said holding his hand to his ear.

"…" Gray tried and tried to speak even knowing Evlen was just being an ass.

"Oh? Nothing? Alrighty then."

Evlen bit down again on Gray's neck as his hands went back to the groping of Gray's body. Gray's muffled screams filling the room as he felt Evlen's teeth getting sharper by the second. Evlen pulled from Gray's neck with a _"plop"_, licking off the blood from his lips and chin. He grinned showing his blood covered teeth.

"So sorry it's just something I like to do. I love your neck…your blood…your screams." Evlen said caressing Gray's neck; making him shiver with disgust.

The dark mage looked over at Natsu, who was just watching Gray's face with such focus. Evlen slowly moved towards his prisoner, caressing his cheek down to his neck. He turned Natsu's head to the side and pierced his flesh with his teeth, biting him. Gray screamed as loud as he could while pulling at his restraints, he had to get Natsu away from this…monster.

"Is there something you need to say my dear Gray?" Evlen said pulling the cloth off his mouth.

"Don't you dare touch him again. You want me? Then have me."

"I was just trying to see if something happened when I bit him…and look it did." Evlen said pointing at the fire mage's eyebrows. Gray gasped noticing they changed to an expression of pain, but his mouth and eyes still haven't moved. The eyebrows were enough.

"NATSU! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAV-"

Evlen wrapped the cloth back around Gray's mouth, shutting him up.

"Now…now. I won't touch him if I can _have_ you."

Gray looked at Evlen then back at Natsu and nodded. The ice mage gave in, dropping his head to the bed and closing his eyes; he fought back the tears of hatred, failure, and disgust.

* * *

"Mmmm. I think you're the best I've had in a long time." Evlen whispered against Gray's ear; licking it he moved down Gray's body, making a trail of saliva. Evlen stopped when he got to the top of Gray's pants, gripping his belt the snake smiled. Gray's body tensed. He couldn't take this, he had to do something…he knew where this was going and what was going to happen next if he didn't act fast.

"If your body's too tense…it'll hurt worse." Evlen said in a "matter of fact" voice.

Evlen's advice not only made Gray want to puke, but increased the feeling of panic. Evlen was really going to do this…he knew for sure. Gray's breathing increased as his body began to shake.

"Oh? What's this? Don't tell me…you're a virgin?" Evlen said with clear surprise.

Gray's breathing became more labored as he glared at the snake . He could hear Alekander burst out in laughter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!? This is great. Who knew I would be given the opportunity to see you get your first time."

Evlen unhooked Gray's belt and threw it aside. Unbuttoning his pants next throwing them aside to join the belt. Alekander stood up and hovered over Evlen's shoulder.

"Turn him on his side to face his lizard friend. Fuck him that way."

"…mmph!" Gray yelled, feeling like the panic would make him pass out. He was hoping for it.

Evlen did as his friend commanded and repositioned Gray on his side so that he was facing Natsu. Gray's head was basically in Natsu's lap. Still hand in hand, Gray squeezed Natsu's hand and let the tears fall. He felt something wet on his face. The ice mage slowly turned and looked up at Natsu; he was crying. That only made Gray cry more, knowing Natsu was trapped and forced to watch this. Gray pulled Natsu's hand towards his face, caressing it with his tear soaked cheek.

"Relax my dear Gray." Evlen whispered.

"No. Make it hurt Ev." Alekander said walking back to his chair.

"Alrighty." Evlen said pulling Gray's last remaining piece of clothing to his ankles.

* * *

Gray has never felt so scared in his life. He wasn't even this when facing Deliora…not even Erza makes him this terrified. Gray quickly shut his eyes as he heard Evlen mess with his own belt. He wanted this to be over so Natsu could be free…so they would be punished. He didn't care anymore if they were spared he'd rather see them die…frozen solid and dropped into the deepest ocean. Forever forgotten.

"Don't prepare yourself Evlen just do it. That'll make it hurt good." Alekander said.

"Oh? I need to prepare a little, I don't want it hurting me." Evlen said removing his boxers.

Gray forced his eyes open. He could feel something at his entrance. He wanted to kill them…he wanted them dead. Gray quickly looked up at Natsu in a last effort to save him from his prison. At least he could get Natsu away from this…he didn't have to watch this.

"…guh." Gray gasped out feeling Evlen try to forced his way in without any prep work.

The tears had flooded his face, blurred his vision. He was no longer pure…he didn't care about getting out of this anymore. He just wanted death.

"I want to hear him." Alekander said removing the cloth around Gray's mouth.

"Oh? Nice." Evlen said slowly making his way in.

"Your taking too long!" Alekander said pushing Evlen forward; forcing himself all the way inside Gray.

"AHHHHHH!" Gray screamed as if his insides were splitting in half and being set on fire. Tears pouring out, struggling breaths, and blood. There was so much blood…he couldn't take it. The ice mage pulled until his other hand was free, from the rope, and grabbed Natsu's scarf. Having his neck pulled on made Natsu's body fall over onto Gray's. With just their foreheads touching was enough to calm Gray down. He needed Natsu right now.

"I need…you Natsu. Please." Gray begged gripping the back of Natsu's head with his free hand. The ice mage felt his body and legs being moved up and down…back and forth as Evlen continued to violate him.

"You feel this pain Fullbuster? After this I may kill you. I haven't made up my mind yet. I've always wanted you to suffer like this, but now I'm thinking giving you death is being too…lenient. You'll be Evlen's bitch for awhile." Alekander grinned, walking back to his chair.

"I-I don't care. Do what you w-want, but you can't keep Natsu locked away forever. When he finds his way out…he'll kill you. I won't s-stop him this time." Gray said regretting the first time he stopped Natsu from killing this dick.

"Then I'll kill him before he gets free and while he's choking on his own blood I'll make him watch you get fucked again and again by both of us at the same time until he stops breathing. Once he's dead we'll make you suffer for the rest of your life…and I will finally be happy with my life long dream fulfilled." Alekander said walking towards Natsu and ripping him from Gray's grasp.

No longer being attached to Natsu made Gray's fears and panic return. He looked down and saw Evlen still thrusting in and out going as far as he could, until Gray screamed. He panicked, gripping at the sheets trying to claw his way towards Natsu.

"Now we'll just be over here watching." Alekander said sitting Natsu down next to him and tying him up with his own scarf. Gray freaked. Evlen grabbed his free arm and bent it behind his back.

"N-NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! UNTIE HIM NOW!" Gray screamed fighting Evlen off. He couldn't stand to see this part of his dream again. Just like his dream Alekander pulled out a knife and held it out pointing at Natsu's chest.

"I'm going to kill him. Then join Evlen." Alekander spoke evilly pulling the knife back and thrusting towards the dragon slayer's chest.

"NATSU!" Gray screamed…just like in his dream, he watched a tear fall from Natsu's eye.

Instead of the knife plunging into Natsu's chest, Gray's outburst made Natsu's whole body twitch making the blade miss his chest, stabbing him in the stomach.

"NATSU!" Gray screams again noticing this is different from his dream.

"What the hell?" Alekander said looking over at Evlen.

"Not sure what's going on, but it's best if we leave." Evlen said pulling out of Gray.

Gray felt instant relief that was soon replaced by intense pain. Everything hurt and he couldn't move, but he had to help Natsu.

"Leave!? Why? I'm going to kill this pink headed lizard!" Alekander said pulling the blade out of Natsu's stomach.

"STO-" Gray's voice was lost as he saw Natsu's head turn, robotically, to the side to look at Alekander.

Alekander was completely stunned. The dragon slayer was now staring at him with burning flames of pure rage in his eyes. He could feel their heat, but couldn't get the courage to move.

"Ev…len kill G-Gray." Alekander whispered out.

"R-right." Evlen pulled out his own knife and grabbed Gray by the hair, putting the cold blade to his neck.

"N…Natsu?" Gray didn't care what happened to him anymore he wanted to get Natsu out of there, especially now that he was injured and bleeding.

* * *

"KILL HIM EVLEN!" Alekander felt as if he had spoken his last words as the entire room was filled with unimaginable heat. The powerful pretty boy was frozen solid in fear as the captive dragon slayer had a grip on Alekander's hand that held the knife. Natsu roared, breaking the knife in two and throwing Alekander across the room.

"NATSU!" Gray said in pure elation.

Evlen still stood, pants down, with the blade to Gray's neck. Natsu slowly stood and focused his piercing red gaze on the trembling snake.

Natsu walked forward in a way of pure power as if Igneel, himself, had possessed him. He looked at the cloth and rope that had once bound Gray. He looked at the discarded clothing on the floor, both Gray's and Evlen's. He looked until his eyes came to a stop on Gray's tear and blood stained bed. Then Gray himself; seeing him scared…terrified for his life. Natsu walked closer until Gray was just out of arms reach. Gray was still crying from happiness, panic, and pain. Natsu looked down at Gray's still exposed bloodied ass and the dragon's fury erupted filling the entire room with the flames of hell.

"S…stay back! I'm going to kill him." Evlen muttered, trying to keep the knife still.

"I dare you." Natsu roared fist engulfed in flame, he grabbed Evlen's crotch.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?" Evlen said panicking as he felt the intense heat.

"For what you dared to do to Gray. This will be your punishment." Natsu spoke with such strength and anger in his words.

"Wh…what!?" Evlen said now horrified by Natsu's words of judgment.

"You deserve to burn. Starting with _this_." Natsu face remained blank as his hand exploded with flames.

**(A/N) I apologize this took a lot longer than I thought it would to type. I had several ideas on what I wanted to write about...didn't think all this would happen though. Oh well, this has been changed to a "M" rated FanFiction. For language, violence, and rape. Thank God for Natsu! I love NatsuXGray! :) Please review...and I know many won't like that change in rating or what happened, but oh well it happened. So enjoy the read and wait for the next chapter. REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Five - Sorrow, Agony, Fear**

The snake's screams flowed throughout the room, but soon vanished as he was consumed by the flames of a dragon slayer. He screamed until his voice cracked and with his final breath, Evlen collapsed at the dragon slayer's feet. Natsu looked down at the fallen piece of trash that was beneath him. He slowly knelt down and put his lips to the ear of his prey.

"Evlen Trevicks I hate to say that I will not be the one to kill you…" Natsu whispered as he glanced over to Gray. Looking at the state he was in along with the state the bed was in made him re-think not killing him. He knew he couldn't kill him…at least with Gray sitting right there.

"Just know if someone decides to let you live, even after doing this, I _will_ burn the rest of you without hesitation." Natsu threatened, watching Evlen pass out.

Natsu stood and looked over his shoulder at the still passed out Alekander and let out a breath of relief and accomplishment.

* * *

"N…Natsu." Gray tried to stand, but quickly lost balance falling into the dragon slayer's open arms. Natsu's stomach was still bleeding, but not enough to kill the man. Gray was so happy Natsu was there and conscious. He wrapped his arms around the dragon slayer's neck and squeezed.

"Gray. I'm…sorry. I couldn't free myself from his spell fast enough. I'm so sorry that you had to go through _that. _That they did that to you…and I couldn't do a damn thing…" Natsu placed his bloodied hands on Gray's bare hips and pulled him close.

"I know Natsu. It was killing you. I would have preferred you not have to watch. I'm sorr-"

Natsu pulled back and placed a hand in front of Gray's face to keep him from apologizing, again, for nothing.

"Gray you shouldn't be the one apologizing. You were the one that was hurt and I couldn't save you in time." Natsu said, ashamed, he broke the eye contact with the ice mage.

* * *

Gray huffed and looked down only to realize Natsu's hands were on his hips and he was still not wearing any pants or anything at all for that matter. He suddenly felt hot and knew he had to be blushing.

"Uh…Natsu?" He mumbled.

"Hm?" Natsu hummed looking back at Gray.

"Can you…uh." Gray pointed down at his exposure.

The ice mage felt the dragon slayers gaze follow his finger and his heated blush only increased.

"Ah! R-right sorry you probably want pants. But you should wash up first." Natsu said quickly removing his hands from Gray's bare body. He walked to Gray's bag in the corner of the room and found Gray's next outfit neatly folded on top. Gray felt the pain throbbing all over his body, but felt the most intense of it in his lower back and his violated ass. He tried to make his way to the bathroom; barely making it half way he found himself back on the floor.

"N…Natsu?" Gray gasped.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled as he saw Gray sitting on the floor. He quickly ran to his side.

"What's wrong Gray? Are you oka-" Natsu decided that there wasn't any point to finish that question. He knew that he wasn't okay.

"Everything…hurts." Gray said blinking back the intruding tears.

The anger Natsu felt vanished as Gray's tears left his eyes. Seeing his best friend like this made his heart break. He couldn't take it…him being like this, so defeated and in pain. Natsu hung his head and put his arms under Gray's legs and behind his back, lifting him up like a prince does to his princess.

"Natsu. You don't have to carry me anymore. I'll be able to make it to the bathroom on my own…eventually." Gray said forcing the tears to stop.

"Fine." Natsu said walking into the bathroom, grabbing a towel then went back to his bed, still holding Gray.

"What are you doing?" Gray said slight nerves setting in.

Natsu sat down on his untouched, clean, bed and first wrapped Gray in the towel before gently placing Gray on his lap. The fire mage wrapped an arm around his back and placed the other over the ice mage's lap. He pulled the cold body close to his in an attempt to get him warm and make everything better. Natsu just wanted Gray _not_ to hurt for once. He let his head fall, leaning it against Gray's chest. Hearing the quickened heart beat within his chest made Natsu feel uneasy, but he never moved his head away from the sweet noise.

"Natsu?" Gray breathed out.

He didn't care anymore and let his tears fall. Natsu was always there for him and for once Gray had wished Natsu had never been here…to see all what happened. Feeling like he could no longer do anything about it; he let himself cry…he let himself be held by the one person that he truly cared for. Natsu lifted his head and stared into Gray's glossy dark orbs and felt his heart break once again. He gently brushed a warm hand across Gray's cheek in an attempt to wipe away his tears, only then did he realize a tear of his own had fallen. No words were said as the two continued to stare into each other's sorrowful eyes. They were both filled with such pain, regret, and need for vengeance.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Natsu quietly spoke; never breaking the hold he had on Gray's body or eyes.

"Gray. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I pro…promise I _will_ protect you. No one will ever do this to you again. I promise."

"I believe you Natsu. I'm sorry too…I wish you hadn't seen any of it."

"Hate to say it, but I'm glad I was here. Who knows what else they would've done to you. I had to be here to save you and now I'll be here to protect you."

"We won't always be together Natsu."

He didn't understand it, but for some reason those words pulled at Natsu's heart.

"We will until we leave this tournament. I will not leave your side."

"Promise?" Gray whispered letting his last tear escape.

"I promise Gray." Natsu said pulling Gray's face to his so that their foreheads were touching.

He continued to hold Gray until he had the strength to stand on his own.

"Stay seated for another minute Gray. I'm going to start a bath for you." Natsu said motioning for Gray to remain seated.

* * *

Gray nodded and slowly sat back, trying to find a position that wouldn't hurt too badly. Chills went up all around his body when he heard a rustling sound behind him followed by coughing.

"Gray Full…buster…" Alekander choked out in a whisper as he towered over Gray.

Gray slowly spun around and looked up at Alekander's face, beaten, bloodied, and bruised. Gray couldn't move; he was terrified. He could only hope Natsu would come back.

"Make sure you understand, you little ice bitch, that this is _not_ the end." Alekander said leaning into Gray's face; noses almost touching.

"G…get a…way." Gray forced the words out, hoping his voice would've been louder for Natsu to hear.

Alekander pulled out a small vial filled with a shiny blue liquid. Quickly popped the lid off and poured it in his mouth. He placed his hands on Gray's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed.

"No…no. Na…Nat-" Gray was cut off by Alekander forcing their lips to meet.

Gray began to cough as Alekander drained the liquid from his mouth to Gray's, forcing Gray to swallow. Pulling away, Alekander grinned evilly.

"See bitch you know how to swallow." Alekander continued to smile as his hand travelled down to Gray's still exposed bloodied ass.

"Don't-"

"Still pretty tender here aren't you?" Alekander said placing a hand over Gray's mouth and shoving a finger inside, then quickly adding a second, then a third.

"Mmmfph!" Gray struggled beneath Alekander's strength, but soon felt his own strength lessen. He felt weak.

"That's right you will fall to me Fullbuster. I'm going to remove my hand, but you will not speak if you know what's good for you."

Alekander took his hand off Gray's mouth and pulled at Gray's hair.

"Ah! Stop…" Gray tried, but was too weak to barely speak.

"That would be the poison I gave you. It makes you weak at first, but that'll fade."

"What…will it do…?" Gray huffed the words out while trying to hold back his screams.

"Soon after the weakness fades, your magic ability will vanish, then your memory. Not sure which will go first, but that's the fun in all this. The best part of that is it'll drive you crazy not being able to do any magic when you're in a wizard's guild along with losing your memories of your life. Like the lizard guy…you will soon not even know who he is. He'll be a complete stranger. Guess it's not all bad though, you'll forget what happened with Deliora, Ur, Lyon, and what Evlen and I did here. So you're welcome." Alekander said with a smile that almost looked real.

"My…memory?" Gray said in what he felt would've been panic if he didn't feel so weak.

"Yeah I have several poisons. I was debating whether or not to just give you one that'll would immediately kill you, but decided this would be more enjoyable for me. Not being able to do magic and losing your memories…and by the way, you will be completely aware you're losing your memories so that'll probably make it more frustrating for you. Maybe you'll even kill yourself." Alekander said which pure joy.

Tears began again in Gray's eyes and he turned his face away from Alekander and towards the direction of the bathroom. Eyes hoping, begging, and pleading for Natsu to return.

"Come now don't look away." Alekander said forcing a fourth finger inside, quickly regretting it as he forgot to cover the ice mage's mouth.

"AH!" Gray purposely screamed as loud as he could. He had to get out of here…he needed Natsu.

"You fucking bitch. I'll be around watching you fall Gray Fullbuster." Alekander said punching Gray across the face. He pulled his fingers out and ran to the slowly waking Evlen.

"Gray!?" Natsu said running towards their room. As soon as his eyes fell onto Alekander and Evlen trying to escape he exploded in flames, eyes red with a predator's gaze.

"Goodbye lizard boy. Enjoy your bitch while you have him." Alekander said as he vanished like smoke through the door.

Natsu stopped in his tracks so he wouldn't burst through the door. He quickly killed the flames and ran to Gray's frozen form.

* * *

"Gray? What happened?" Natsu asked as he pulled Gray up in a sitting position.

"Ah! N…Natsu?"

"What happened?"

Gray hesitantly told Natsu everything that happened while he was preparing the bath. Every time Gray talked about Alekander adding a finger, his screams, or the kiss the room got hotter.

"DAMMIT! WHY DID THAT HAPPEN AGAIN! AND THIS TIME I WAS CONSCIOUS! WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsu screamed, punching the wall.

"Natsu." Gray whispered holding his arms up, not wanting to talk about the encounter further.

"Gray. Fine. The bath." Natsu said running over and carefully lifted Gray from the new blood stain on his bed.

Natsu carried Gray to the bathroom and placed him on the towel draped over the toilet.

"I'm sorry it took so long to prepare the bath. I was trying to get it to the right temperature…pretty difficult when I can't really tell if something is too hot or not."

Gray didn't answer and didn't look away from the floor.

"Gray?"

Gray slowly blinked and met the dragon's eyes.

"What?"

"You okay enough to get in? I could help you."

"Okay."

Natsu was taken aback by Gray actually not fighting to do it on his own.

"First I should try to clean your wounds. Even if it's just a little." Natsu said grabbing a cloth and dampening it with warm water.

Every time Natsu touched Gray with the cloth he flinched. As if he didn't want to be touched, or just the feeling of being touched has now been labeled as his hell.

"Gray do you want to clean your own wounds? Would that make you more comfortable?" Natsu asked wringing out the cloth with new water.

Gray looked at Natsu then back at the floor.

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I can't…lift my arms."

Natsu was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Alekander…he forced poison down my throat when he kissed me."

"Poison!? Is it making you like this!?"

"He said the weakness would…pass. Then the poison would…" Gray felt the unwanted tears returning.

"What? Is it going to kill you?"

"He said it'll take away my ability to do magic. Then my…memory will disappear. He said I would be completely aware of it fading, but won't be able to do anything about it." Gray said through a sniff.

Gray looked over at Natsu's silent angered expression. He forced his body to move and placed a hand on Natsu's cheek.

"He said I would soon forget…w…who you are. I won't be able to remember anyone in the guild...I won't remember you…Natsu."

Natsu felt unimaginable sadness and anger, but the anger vanished as the sadness intensified when Gray bent over and broke down, hysterically sobbing.

Natsu punched himself for, again, failing Gray when it really mattered. Again Gray was suffering and this time would probably be that last time Gray would know his face.

"Dammit." Natsu his voice sad, unknowing what to do.

Natsu let the hot tears blur his vision…he let his body embrace the broken mage in front of him. He held Gray and continued to sob.

* * *

"N…Natsu? I have to tell…you something." Gray choked out, pulling away from Natsu's embrace.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore. It hurts all the time and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't want to lose my magic and I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget…you." Gray said never looking away from Natsu's swollen red eyes.

"I can fix this Gray. I'll save you-"

Gray put a finger to Natsu's lips and shook his head.

"You want to save me? Then…"

"Gray-" Natsu was cut off again by Gray's intruding finger. He knew what the next words would be and he didn't want to hear it.

"Kill me Natsu. Please."

"No."

"Natsu. Please I can't…"

"No. I can't Gray. I could never kill you. Why would you ask me to do that?"

"Whether it's you or me. I'll be dead."

"Pl…please don't." Natsu was begging him to stop talking.

"I won't forget Natsu. I can't. I want to die with my magic and memories intact."

"But-"

"Natsu."

"Gray I'm not going to kill you. I could never do that-"

"The bath?" Gray cut in, again giving up on the conversation.

"Sure." Natsu dropped the damp cloth and placed Gray's aching body into the warm water.

"Mm…damn that is pretty hot." Gray said forcing himself to get used to it. It felt too good on his bruised body.

"Sorry. I can't really tell." Natsu said with a slight grin.

Gray returned the same small grin and looked down at Natsu's stomach, still coated in blood.

"Natsu. You should tend to your own wounds too." Gray said pointing to the bloodied stab wound.

"Right." Natsu nodded.

He carefully removed his scarf and ripped his shirt off to expose the injury.

"Damn. This hurts a lot more that I thought it did." Natsu said with a pained expression.

"Y…yeah looks like it." Gray said with a grimace.

"You feeling better?" Natsu asked wiping the blood from his stomach.

"A little. Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the nightmare I had?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Gray said looking down at the browning water.

"For what?"

"I knew it was going to happen, but I still…wanted you to stay."

"That's not a bad thing Gray. I wanted to stay with you. In your dream he killed me, but here…you called out to me and that saved me."

"I know, but you still got hurt. Even that snake bastard bit you."

"Ah yeah right. Felt that too." Natsu said rubbing his neck with the warm cloth.

"Sorry."

"Gray. You don't have to be sorry for that either. I could still hear everything that was going on while I was trapped. You told them to leave me alone and to only have you. Seeing what you went through for me…you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"Well since you were trapped and couldn't do anything…you shouldn't apologize either." Gray said while pouring water over his head.

"I could've escaped sooner though. I was weak."

"Natsu. You are _far_ from weak."

That made Natsu's eyes light up and for the first time in a long time Gray saw a real genuine smile on the dragon slayer's face.

"I'm going to save you Gray. So please let me try." Natsu whispered.

He lit his finger aflame and placed it on the wound and burned it closed.

* * *

"Natsu? I think I'm done." Gray said trying to stand.

"Wait for me Gray." Natsu said running over with a towel.

He wrapped it around Gray's frail form and lifted him up out of the bathtub.

"Feel any better?" Natsu said sitting Gray back down on the toilet.

"Yeah. The body aches anyways…my a-…back there will hurt for awhile I imagine."

"Yeah most likely. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you Gray." Natsu said grabbing another towel for his hair.

Gray reached out and caught the dragon slayer by the wrist.

"You did enough Natsu. Thank you." Gray's smile was small, but it was the realest thing Natsu has seen since the tournament began.

"Y…yeah." That was all Natsu could manage to spit out.

With the smaller towel, Natsu started drying Gray's hair while he slowly attempted to dry his body. Gasping out in pain with every movement.

"Gray. Let me." Natsu said taking the towel from Gray's shaking hand.

Natsu dropped the towel to the ground and knelt down to Gray's level. He closed his eyes and soon the entire room began to rise in temperature.

"You make a good sauna Natsu." Gray chuckled.

After only seconds Gray was dry head to toe.

"Should've thought of that to begin with." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head, in embarrassment.

* * *

Natsu pulled his new shirt back on along with his scarf then helped Gray into his clothes and back to the room. Gently dropping him onto a clean couch.

"We should probably get a new room." Natsu said looking at all the damage, blood, and charred furniture.

"I wonder what happened to Lucy. I told her to get Erza hours ago."

"When?"

"Remember? When your eyes started flaming up."

"Right."

"Why were they doing that by the way?"

"You know me. The first thing I thought to do was to…"

"Burn everything in sight and bust your way out."

"See you know me." Natsu smiled.

"For now." Gray said mood changing to dread.

Natsu's smiled died and he sat down next to Gray. He wrapped a arm around Gray and pulled him close.

"I'm going to save you Gray. Please trust me."

"I let you change my bandages before didn't I? Of course I trust you." Gray leaned his head against Natsu's shoulder.

"Heh. Good."

"So should we go find Erza and Lucy?"

"Yeah we should tell them what happened. Or you should tell them whatever you want to tell them."

"I'll have to tell them everything eventually. Might as well do it all in one go." Gray sighed.

"Wonder why they haven't come back yet." Natsu said tightening his grip on Gray's shoulder.

"Maybe the tournament started back up or something."

"Maybe."

"Hey Natsu? I have another question that's been bothering me."

"Yeah?"

"When I told you about my nightmare. Why did you take me hand and get all quiet? Was that when you got put under that spell or…"

"Honestly, your nightmare frightened me. You were so scared and helpless in your dream and I was there tied up with my own damn scarf. Then you said you watched me die…that that was the reason you screamed out. I don't know, but I just felt scared. Scared for you…scared for what was going to happen. The only thing I felt like I could do at the time was to take your hand and say everything was going to be okay."

"But you never said anything."

"I was going to, but I'm guessing that was when I was trapped. I had no idea what was going on at that point."

"It scared me that you got so quiet. You're _never_ quiet." Gray said with a worry filled grin.

"True." Natsu said with his own emotion filled grin.

"Let me make it up to you." Natsu said while removing the arm from around Gray's back.

"What?" Gray said confused.

Natsu turned his body to face Gray's and looked down at his bruised hand. He slowly took the cold hand in his and intertwined the fingers, gripping tight. Then raised his gaze back up to meet Gray's eyes.

"Natsu?"

"Gray. Everything is going to be okay. I am going to protect you and keep you safe." Natsu whispered looking back down at the cold hand squeezing his.

"Natsu…" Gray's voice was sad, broken, yet hopeful.

Natsu looked back up to Gray's now glossy eyes. He slowly caressed the ice mage's cheek, wiping away any face staining tears.

"Gray…I…I need to say something."

"What is it?"

Natsu nervously look to their connected hands and moved his hand from Gray's cheek to grip the back of his head. Pulling his head to his, their foreheads met. The dragon inhaled Gray's scent. He always had the same scent…and he loved it. Their eyes closed as Natsu spoke.

"I feel the need to protect you from anything because I care about you. You know that right? That I care about you."

Gray opened his eyes; leaning back looking into Natsu's and nodded.

"I want to be the only one that stays by your side. I want to be the only one you're _this_ close with. The only one…who can protect you." Natsu said while trying to make his tone sound less possessive.

Gray just stared at Natsu waiting for him to continue.

"I can't really say when it began, but I've been feeling it more recently. Since you lost the challenge…people insulting you. That made me so mad…I don't even know when I was that mad at a complete stranger for just being in the audience. Then when you were hurt…the anger just increased then worry. I had to get you out of there and get you help. I wanted to change your bandages…to show you that I could. That I could be trusted to that extent and I know I messed up the first time, but you letting me try again was the best feeling. After that with the whole thing with meeting Alekander and his whole back story shit…you were forced to relive you're past and I just wanted to burn the dick to ashes." Natsu laughed to himself for basically doing that to Evlen. He continued.

"I wanted to keep him away from you…to keep you here and not stuck in the agony of your past that continues to haunt you still. I wanted to kill him for even thinking about hurting, let alone, killing you, but you held me back. Then you had that dream where you were still tormented by this…and I couldn't do anything there; which made me think I wouldn't be able to do anything out here. That was pretty much true."

"N…Natsu."

"Then I was stuck, unable to do anything, and they dared to violate you to that extent. I wanted to kill them…so badly. Every time I thought about ending their lives you came into my head and you kept saying "Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail doesn't kill." For the first time I hated…you. Because you stopped me again from killing those bastards."

"Na-"

"And after all that shit…I realized I wanted to protect you because I think of you as mine."

Gray's eyes widened. He felt confused at to what Natsu was saying. Natsu smirked at Gray's expression.

"I know. Who am I to claim you? But…I care deeply for you Gray. I want you to be with me forever. I-"

Natsu was interrupted by the sudden connection of Gray's lips to his. He was stunned, but soon melted to a deep wanting desire. He wanted Gray and Gray needed Natsu. The kiss deepened as Natsu pushed Gray back into the couch and hovered above him, being careful not to hurt his already aching body. Gray quickly invited Natsu's tongue to explore the depths of his mouth. Natsu parted Gray's legs and placed his hips between them gently grinding their hips together. Gray moaned, hands tangled in Natsu's hair pushing his face closer then pulling away to breathe. With bruised lips, both faces were flushed with lust. Natsu fought the urge to continue, pulling Gray up onto this lap. Wrapping his arms around the ice mage he squeezed, inside he was claiming that _this _was his. Natsu let his head fall against Gray's chest and inhaled again taking in the scent that was now forever his.

"Gray. I love you." Natsu said looking up at Gray.

"Why?" Gray said looking at Natsu with pure confusion filling his face.

"Why do I love you?" Natsu asked with the same confusion.

Natsu's confusion soon turned to worry when Gray began to cry.

"Gray? What's wrong?"

"I don't know why you love me."

"Let me tell you why-"

"No. I meant…I don't know why you love me when I don't even know who you are."

Natsu's face fell as his heart broke. The tears fell effortlessly, with no attempt to even slow them down.

"Wh…what? I love you Gray." Natsu almost screamed it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. I'm so…sorry." Gray said through sobs of his own, holding his throbbing head.

* * *

The whole room shook as the door glowed bright then suddenly exploding. Erza walking through in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"NATSU! GRAY! I've been trying to break down that damn door for hours! There must've been some sort of spell on it." Erza yelled as she requiped back into her usual armor.

She looked at the room covered in dried blood and the floor, walls, ceiling, and furniture were charred black. She looked at the two now sitting side by side on the couch. The mage walked closer to her companions and Gray backed away frightened.

"What-" She cut her words as she stared at the tears overflowing from Natsu's eyes. She has never seen him so broken.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Gray what happened here?" Erza said placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. She could feel him trembling…it stung her heart.

"Wh…what?"

"I asked what happened Gray."

"Who…are you?"

Erza was stunned, but soon realized why Natsu was in the state he was in. She looked Gray in the eyes and pointed at Natsu.

"Do you know who he is?"

"I don't."

If it wasn't broken before from all the shit that happened…Natsu's heart was being overwhelmed with sorrow, agony, and fear. Sorrow that he had finally said what he needed to…and this had to happen. Agony for the thought of living in a world where Gray didn't know who he was. Fear for the days to come where he would be without him and for the time where he might have to let Gray go.

**(A/N) I was tearing up through this whole chapter. Its first good with Natsu beating the crap out of the dicks...then having Alekander to that to Gray sucked again...then a bunch of cute scenes with Natsu and Gray...then I dump that bomb of tradegy on you at the end. Sorry about that, but it was going to happen sooner or later. By the way this is going to be changed again to Romance/Tragedy. I didn't know where to end this chapter had a difficult time finding a place, but it was quite sad. New Chapter hopefully coming soon. :) REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Six - Goodbye**

**Gray's POV**

_I kept my eyes on Natsu's. He kept trying to look away; to keep his distance as he spoke. I could feel my temperature rising with each word that left his lips, my heart pounding faster with each breath he took. I suddenly felt the dread and fear overflowing in my heart. I didn't want to lose my memories…to forget this. This feeling and the feelings I had for this pink headed flame head. I didn't even know when or how they would disappear. I blinked and realized Natsu was smirking at how my eyes widened. I watched his lips as he continued to speak. _

"_I know. Who am I to claim you? But…I care deeply for you Gray. I want you to be with me forever. I-"_

_I could no longer hold myself back. Natsu had always been there for me and I had to let him know just how much that meant to me. I needed him. The warmth emanating from his lips was amazing as if they were melting my own and blending with his. I felt the couch at my back and noticed I was lying down with the dragon hovering above me. I could tell Natsu was holding back and trying not to hurt me. I struggled to keep the moans from escaping my mouth as Natsu created the friction between us. I've never felt like this nor would I have ever thought I'd feel like this for Natsu, but I no longer care about meaningless shit like that. I needed him in every sense of the word and he knew it. It's strange how well we fit together._

_I felt everything getting hotter by the second and it was soon it was becoming too much to handle. I took hold of the hair I had wrapped around my fingers and pulled the fire mage off, both of us were gasping for air. I stared at him as his lust filled eyes trailed over my body. Even though we stopped I don't understand why I still feel so hot. My heart wasn't slowing and now my vision was blurring. I tried to use my magic to create something that would cool me down, but suddenly I could no longer move. I was frozen stuck on a couch beneath a panting dragon slayer, who didn't even notice. I didn't understand what was going on or why I couldn't move. Then it hit me._

_I can't do magic because for some reason I can't move...meaning my memories were next. I didn't know what to do other than panic and it didn't do much of anything because I couldn't move. My vision continued to deteriorate, my heart wouldn't slow, and my temperature wouldn't decrease. Natsu wouldn't be able to tell because he's hot as it is. I don't know what to do! NATSU! I felt my body being lifted up and onto Natsu's lap. He placed his head against my chest and slowly inhaled. After a few minutes of slowly breathing in and out against my chest, Natsu spoke again. _

"_Gray. I love you." Natsu said looking up at me._

_I looked down at him and felt the urge to cry. I couldn't move or say anything. I started screaming anything, telling him what I felt, telling him to help me. Then I heard something behind me…_

"_This is it Gray Fullbuster. Say goodbye." Alekander spat in my ear. _

_I spun around only to see his form fade away. I turned back towards Natsu and only saw white. I collapsed to my knees screaming until an ice crystal appeared in front of me. It expanded showing me what looked like a time line of my entire life. I saw my time with Ur and Lyon. The beast that ruined my life as well as many others, Deliora. Then I saw my memories from being in Fairy Tail. I felt the fear again when Erza got mad me and Natsu for fighting. Felt the laughter I had for when Lucy tried to stop me and Natsu from fighting. The crystal expanded more and showed every memory…every moment I had with Natsu. Those were the best moments of my life. I looked down and saw a small puddle beneath me and realized I was crying. Suddenly the crystal began shaking and panic shot through my body as each memory shown began fading. _

"_NO! PLEASE STOP! NATSU! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!" _

_I continued to scream my lungs out and cry until my eyes were bloodshot. I knew there wasn't a way to stop it. There wasn't a way to go back. I would never again be able to look at Natsu the way I do now. I would never have the life I have now. I pulled the remaining strength I had and stood. I stared at the memories being violated and erased. The tears continued to fall. _

"_Good…bye Natsu."_

_As the last of my memories were erased, my body started to fade. I closed my eyes. I saw Natsu smiling and holding his hand out for me. I took his hand and vanished...no longer existing in the same world as the one I loved. _

**_(A/N) Again tearing up over here. This is shorter chapter to pretty much tell you what was happening when Gray began to lose his memories. Because I know that he lost them pretty quick in the last chapter so this is to tell you all what was going on before ,during, and after their make out session. We will be seeing more of Alekander and Evlen in the next few chapters I'm sure. Well please REVIEW even though its short. Longer chapter coming soon. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Seven - Remember**

"No." Every time Gray shook his head more tears would fall dampening his pants.

"Why?" She said feeling dread for the answer.

Gray didn't answer. It's not like he didn't have an answer, he just couldn't say it. Erza looked from the two boys, both who were crying and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Natsu. Come with me." Erza yanked Natsu off the couch with, to her surprise, little to no effort. He was completely out of it. Gray started to walk towards the hole in the wall, which used to be their door. That's when Natsu snapped.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled. He pulled away from Erza's grip and jumped on top of Gray, pinning him to the charred floor.

"L…let go! I don't know who you are…so just let…me go. Please." Gray pleaded to the dimming fire in Natsu's eyes.

Natsu loosened his grip on Gray's arms, but refused to let him go.

"You can't leave Gray. We're your friends. We're going to try and fix your memory." Erza whispered, trying not to scare Gray.

Although hesitant, Gray slowly nodded.

Erza placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, gripping it tighter to make him release Gray. Natsu hung his head and forced his hands to…let go.

"I'm sorry." Natsu mumbled as he walked back to the couch.

Erza held a hand out for Gray and he hesitantly took it. She sat next to Natsu and motioned Gray to a chair next to the couch. She sighed.

* * *

"Okay Natsu tell me exactly what happened. I have to know who did this to Gray."

"I don't want to talk abou-"

"If you don't…he may never get his memory back."

"That's…not such a bad thing. Trust me."

Erza turned towards Natsu and took his hand, squeezing. He looked her in the eye…her eyes pleading.

"Natsu. Please." Erza whispered.

He nodded.

"Okay. Well you said the door wouldn't open. That _is _because there was a spell put on it so no one could come in or out…we also couldn't hear what was going on outside it. Alekander said everyone outside would be able to hear though."

"You were trapped?"

"Yes."

"Okay Natsu…tell me what happened after I left."

"After you and Lucy saw me frozen…gripping Gray's hand. It was because Alekander Cross had his…friend…"

Natsu took a deep breath to keep from setting the room on fire…again.

"…Evlen Trevicks put a spell on me to trap me inside my head. I couldn't speak or move, but I could still hear and see every…thing that was going on."

Erza could tell this had to be hurting Natsu, but she had to know what happened to her friends.

"I could hear Gray telling you what happened. He told you about his dream…and me dying in it. Then he told you about Alekander Cross wanting him dead."

"Yes and his reason for why is pathetic." Erza spat.

"I heard you leave after Gray told you Cross wanted him dead. Then it was just me, Gray, and Lucy. I heard…them both…crying and they were both looking at me like they were waiting for me to wake up and help. I wanted…to. I…tried."

"Natsu I know it must've been hard, but we all know how hard you actually do try."

"I remember attacking whatever trying to get free from the spell. I heard Lucy yell about my eyes being on fire. Then Gray…"

Natsu looked over at Gray, who was staring at Natsu; completely mesmerized by his story. Natsu smiled slightly.

"Gray started shaking my body…I tried so hard to say his name, but all that came out was…anyways Gray then figured out I was trapped by someone's magic and he told Lucy to go find you. Lucy left and Gray tried to get me to talk, but _he_ came back."

"Alekander?" Erza hated saying his name.

"Yes. He told Gray that he had his friend Evlen do this since he wasn't a mage. Evlen was a guy with black hair and snake eyes and he uses dark magic learned by reading about the dark mage Zeref."

"Zeref? Great." Erza huffed.

"Evlen said he helped Alekander because he said he was his friend and Alekander gave him permission…to mess with…Gray. That's when he starting walking towards him and he touched his face…Gray panicked and fell backwards on to the bed, but that only excited Evlen more. He couldn't get away because I was still holding his hand. I couldn't help him, but I managed to trap him. Great friend aren't I?" Natsu hated himself for trapped Gray. He felt disgusted.

"What did he do to Gray?" Erza needed Natsu to continue.

"I remember…Evlen lying on top of Gray, turning his face to the side. He…bit Gray's neck hard. Until he was bleeding…screaming." Natsu breath was shaky.

Gray flinched as Natsu spoke. He unconsciously moved his hand to his neck and felt the circular indentions in his skin. Gray, still, never removed his eyes from Natsu.

"Even though my entire body felt like it was on fire I couldn't do anything to help him. Gray knew I could hear and see everything that was happening…and he told me it would be okay. _He_ told _me _that it would be okay." Natsu choked on his words, forcing back tears. Erza took his hand in hers.

"Evlen ripped his shirt then asked Cross how much time he had. Cross said he had all the time in the world and to "mess him up." Evlen started touching Gray and Gray tried to use his ice magic, but again I prevented him from protecting himself. He couldn't use magic without both hands. Gray began yelling at me…telling me to let him go and to break out of whatever I was trapped in, but no matter how much I wanted to…I couldn't do either. He begged me to help him…kept yelling so Evlen tied his other hand to the bed and gagged him with a cloth."

Gray looked at his left hand. There was a slightly red ring that circled his wrist. He gripped it tightly and wished Natsu would continue.

"He continued with groping Gray's body and he bit his neck again…he said he loved it…all of it. Then Evlen looked at me and he seemed surprised that my gaze was so focused on Gray. He then turned my head to the side and bit me."

Natsu gripped his own circular wound on his neck and continued.

"I could hear Gray screaming as loud as he could against the cloth and the entire bed shook from him thrashing to get free, but he couldn't do anything. Like me."

Erza flinched as if she could hear Gray's muffled screams.

"I could feel his teeth in my neck, but of course couldn't do anything."

Natsu looked directly at Gray.

"Gray then told Evlen that he could do whatever he wanted…that he could have him if they left _me_ alone. Evlen said he would." Natsu almost glared at Gray for doing such a thing, but he knew he didn't remember. He hated that.

"Evlen moved all over Gray's body…I could feel how tense Gray's body was. That's when Evlen said it would…hurt more if he was so tense. I wanted to bash his shitty face in. I…could feel how…scared he was. Gray's body was shaking the whole bed. Evlen then asked him…if he was…-"

"A virgin?" Erza cut in with anger filling her gaze.

Natsu nodded and looked at Gray, whose face showed the fear he was just talking about. There it was again. He hated that he had to continue this damn story.

"Cross was overjoyed that he would be able to see his first time. He told Evlen to put him on his side…facing me. His head was practically in my lap. I saw him cry. I felt him squeeze my hand. All I felt like doing was…crying…and I did. I saw my tears meet his face and he looked at me then he hid his face with my hand." Natsu didn't care anymore…he let the tears fall again. Erza squeezed his hand and forced her tears back…she knew she had to be strong for them both.

Natsu shut his eyes and took a breath. His eyes shot open when he heard Gray sniffle. He looked over at Gray and he was crying. He looked like he was in pain, but Natsu couldn't get his hopes up…he didn't remember…this story just hurt.

"Cross told Evlen to make it hurt. I saw it about…to go in and then Cross stood up and removed the gag. He said he wanted to hear him. Evlen…was about to…but Cross said he was…taking too long…so he pushed…him. Gray screamed." Natsu ripped his hand from Erza's and pushed them to his eyes pushing the tears…forcing them back in.

"Natsu. This isn't your fault." Erza reassured. Still trying not to cry.

"He…screamed and pulled on my scarf. I fell on over and he pushed his forehead to mine. I felt him calm down…even if it was just a little bit. Just the fact that I could do _something_ helped. He told me he…needed me and he begged me to get free. I fought and fought inside my head trying to blast through every single wall, floor, ceiling, and crack I saw. Cross told him he wanted to kill him after this, but he thought death was being too soft so he said Gray could be Evlen's…bitch for awhile."

"Natsu." Erza sighed.

"Gray then told him he didn't care what he did. He told them I'd get free and kill them and that he wouldn't stop me this time. Cross said he'd kill me before I got free so I'd be able to see them both fucking Gray over and over while I choke on my own blood."

"Natsu…" Erza had to hold on. She wanted them to die. She had to find them, but she had to hear the whole story first.

"Cross tore me from Gray's hand and sat me next to him so we could both watch Evlen fuck Gray. Cross then tied me up with my own scarf…and remembering that from his dream, Gray started freaking out and yelling at him to untie me. Cross took out a knife and held it at my chest."

Erza looked at the patch job on Natsu's stomach, not his chest. She couldn't believe he was still alive, but wondered why his stomach was hurt.

"Cross said he'd kill me then join Evlen. He was going to stab me, but Gray yelled…it was so loud and desperate that my whole body kind of shocked itself out of it and I jumped making Cross stab me in my stomach instead. Gray screamed again and both Cross and Evlen were surprised at what I did. Evlen wanted to leave so he got out of Gray, but Cross wanted me dead. He pulled the knife out again and the last thing I remember while being trapped was Gray yelling "stop" but he didn't finish."

"Why?" Erza, leaning forward, was trapped in his story.

"I felt so angry. So much anger and death filled my head. I was free. I stared into Cross's eyes trying to set them on fire. Cross was terrified and he told Evlen to kill Gray. I saw the snake pull out his own knife and yank Gray's head back and he held a knife to his throat. I heard Gray call my name… he was still only worrying about me. Cross yelled at Evlen to kill him and I snapped. My entire body lit with my flames and I broke Cross's bloody knife in two and threw that pretty boy rich dick across the room."

Erza felt a tear of pure elation escape her good eye. She had hoped this had a happy ending, but looking over at her clueless crying friend Gray. She knew it wasn't going to end good.

"Evlen still held the knife at Gray's throat, but he couldn't kill him with me standing there. I walked towards them until Gray was just out of arms reach. I looked him over. Saw the bruises…blood…and pain that cover his body. New anger filling me…I had to kill them." Natsu gripped his knees and looked at the ground.

"Natsu?" Erza said with a concerned look.

"The room was so hot…I could even feel how hot it actually was. I tried my best not to burn Gray…but with Evlen being so close it was hard. As I got closer Evlen threatened to kill Gray if I took another step. So instead of doing that…I reached forward and grabbed his dick."

"Wh…what?" Erza was shocked at that.

"Not like that Erza. I dared him to kill Gray. I told him he deserved to burn…starting with his dick."

"Oh…my. Excellent Natsu." Erza praised her friend's bluntness.

"I lit his dick on fire and watch him cry and scream. Begged for mercy when there wasn't even the slightest hint that I'd give it. I…couldn't kill him though. Not with Gray standing behind me…watching me. Because of what he said before…I couldn't do it. Regretting it now. I told him if someone let him live even after what he did…I'd find him and burn the rest of him. I got to Gray and he collapsed in my arms. He continued apologizing for nothing and I apologized to him for not saving him in time-"

Erza held her hand up to Natsu to stop him. She looked at Natsu then at Gray.

"Natsu. Gray. Everything that has happened to the both of you…none of this is either of your faults." She knew Gray didn't remember, but she still kept her face and eyes stern…to let them know that there wasn't a debate over this.

Natsu blinked a few times to attempt to make the tears stop. He looked over at Gray, tears still falling from his clueless eyes, and he slowly nodded to continue his story.

"I wanted to get Gray cleaned up before we came to get you so I started a bath…that was when Cross woke up and attacked him. I'm guessing that was when he forced Gray to take the poison."

"Poison!?" Erza said, alarmed.

"Yes. The poison that took away his magic and his…memory. The next thing I remember was trying to get the bath water warm enough and then suddenly Gray started screaming. So I ran. Cross was on top of Gray's body. I saw his fingers…in…" Natsu couldn't finish the sentence. He figured Erza knew what he meant so he continued on.

"I tried to kill him, but he grabbed Evlen and vanished through the door before I could catch him. Gray told me everything that happened…and I just felt completely useless for not being there even though I _was_ there. He wouldn't let me be pissed about it though…so I carried him to the bathroom and cleaned him up. The painful part of it was that every time I'd touch his skin with the cloth he'd flinch. So I asked him if he'd like to clean himself…" Natsu looked back at the ground.

"And…what next Natsu?" Erza said, urging him to continue.

"He told me…he couldn't because he couldn't lift his arms. That's when he told me about the poison and what it was doing to him. He told me that he couldn't stand the though of forgetting…so he told me to save him…by killing him."

Erza looked surprisingly calm about that. Gray had asked her to do the same when he told her about his dream. She knew Gray was suffering, but she couldn't do it. Even though he didn't know who they were…she was glad he didn't remember his past…or any of this.

"After I refused and told him to shut the hell up…I put him in the water and tended to my own wounds." Natsu proudly gestured to his patch up work on his stomach. That caused Erza's face to crack a smile…even if it was only a small one.

"Then we got dressed and sat down on the couch…and talked about anything and everything. I told him about what happened when I had first gotten trapped under Evlen's spell. I told him that I was going to tell him…that everything was going to be…okay." Natsu fought back the urge to breakdown. Instead he shakily got to his feet and walked towards Gray. Gray's eyes never left his. Natsu knelt down and put his hands on Gray's knees, like he had done many times before. Erza watched as the two just stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to speak. Natsu broke through the silence in the room. Without breaking their eye contact, he slowly took Gray's hand and fought back the tears that wanted to show.

"Gray. Everything is going…to be okay. I am going to…protect you and…keep you safe." Natsu couldn't hold back the tears any longer because he knew that he had said that to Gray before…and even then he knew he'd fail.

"Natsu?" Erza put a hand on his trembling back. She had never seen Natsu so…broken.

Gray looked down at the many pieces of Natsu Dragneel and still couldn't remember any of what he said happening. He didn't know who these people were and he didn't know what Natsu was saying, but he knew that his story was true because…everything hurt. Gray felt something inside telling him what he should do. He took his hand from Natsu's grip and put both his hands on the sides of Natsu's face. Natsu was shocked at the sudden contact that his tears slowed as he looked up at Gray. Tears continued to pour from Gray's eyes as he pulled Natsu's face towards his until their foreheads were touching. Natsu let out a shocked gasp at the connection, but didn't pull away.

* * *

"I…I'm sorry that I don't remember you Natsu." Gray sobbed through his words. Natsu could feel that he truly was sorry for forgetting.

"It's n…not your fault…Gray." Natsu could barely form words without breaking down again.

"Natsu?" Gray whispered and pulled away so he could see Natsu's face.

"Yeah?"

"Remember…when I first forgot everything?"

Natsu nodded.

"Remember what you said when I forgot?"

Natsu didn't answer. Gray looked at the ground.

"You said…you loved me. Then I asked why?"

Natsu felt Erza's hand on his back grip his shirt tighter. Erza knew that losing a friend would have devastated Natsu, but now knowing that he loved Gray…that's why he was a complete mess…and so broken. She relaxed her hand.

"I did…I do." Natsu confessed.

"Why?" Gray tightened his hands on Natsu's face as he felt him try to pull away.

"I…can't-" Natsu gasped.

"Why? Please tell me."

Natsu started to panic. He couldn't say it again only to repeat the outcome of Gray not feeling the same because he couldn't remember feeling the same. He took Gray's wrists and pried them off his head.

"I said I can't Gray." Natsu said…anger filling his tone.

"Why not?" Gray's tone also filling with anger.

"Why the hell is it so important to you when you don't remember?"

"Because I _want_ to know why you loved me! I want to know what we had! Why was I so important to you!?" Gray fell off the chair and to his knees in front of Natsu.

"I care about you Gray, always have. You are my best friend and _I think of you as being mine_."

Gray lifted his head; eyes wide with confusion. Natsu laughed at the same reaction Gray gave him the first time. He thought it was beautiful.

"After I told you that…you kissed me. Then I said…I love you…and you asked me why…then…yeah you know the rest."

"I kissed you? Why?"

"How should I know why you kissed me? I guess you just liked what I said."

Gray looked Natsu over like he was scanning, analyzing, everything about him. Gray placed a cold hand on Natsu's warm cheek and caressed the tear streaks away.

"I wish I could remember…you." Gray whispered.

More tears fell as Natsu pulled Gray into a hug. Erza watched as her two partners, comrades, and friends cried while they desperately hung onto each other. Her heart stung with unimaginable pain and she, too, couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"I'll be right back." Erza stated as she slid off the couch. She requiped into her Purgatory Armor and left the room through the hole she created hours before. Erza turned to look back at the two broken souls beneath her and her goal for revenge was clear. She took a breath and walked down the hallway, the building shaking with every step she took. She would make them pay for hurting the ones she loved…she had to fix this…to get Gray's memory back. She just wanted to see her boys smile again.

**(A/N) Well...I'm embarrassed...Sorry it took this long for a new chapter, but I had no idea how to write this one and I'm already struggling with Chapter Eight so it may be awhile, but hopefully not as long as this one took. I'm rambling. Good news though...as promised this one is longer than Chapter Six, but shorter than usual, I know. Anyways...not very proud of this one. I do hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. They always make me want to write a new chapter sooner. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Eight - Regret and Betrayal**

Erza, in full Purgatory Armor, stormed through the halls. This was it. She wasn't going to stand by and watch her friends be torn apart by some rich piece of shit. Unsure to where he was, she checked every single door to every room she passed.

_Dammit._ She cursed to herself opening another door to an empty room.

Erza calmly stomped down the stairs and made her way towards the lobby.

The smaller man behind the desk was staring in shock and the beastly woman. She stopped a few inches from his desk.

"C-can I help you m-miss?"

"I need to know which room Alekander Cross is staying in." She said, face twisting at his name.

"I-I apologize miss. That gentleman is under the VIP list of guests and I am not authorized to g-give out that in…form…ation…"

Erza towered over the small cowering man, eyes glowing red from anger.

"Please. I insist."

"I-I apolo-"

Erza slammed a fist on the man's desk, snapping it in two. He gasped and back away slowly.

"I. Insist."

His body shook as he nodded. Disappearing to his back room, he came back with a room key that read: VIP RM66

"Room sixty-six? That's appropriate. Missing a six though."

"M-miss?"

"It's nothing. Thank you for your corporation sir."

"Y-yes. H-have a good day."

Erza flashed the cowering man a sincere smile then made her way up the stairs to VIP RM66. She summoned her weapon, her smile increasing in size, losing its sincerity.

* * *

Natsu continued to hold Gray until he fell asleep in his lap. The pink haired mage looked down at his friend without allowing the tears to fall. He kept his face stern, but his eyes were glaring with unwanted anger. He was tired at being angry and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Gray stirred in his sleep, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. Gray was whimpering.

_He's probably having a nightmare about what I told him. All that happened to him…_

Natsu shut his thoughts off and caressed Gray's cheek.

"It's okay Gray. I'm here." He whispered, not wanting to wake him.

He continued to stare at the man in his lap as his caressing stopped. He just stared. Without realizing it, he let a tear fall.

"W-where are you Gray?" Natsu wouldn't allow another tear to fall, but he needed Gray, his Gray. He didn't know how much longer he could do this…with _this_ Gray. He loved Gray yes, but loving someone that didn't love you back was hard enough. But _this_ Gray didn't even know who he was.

"G-gray…" He sniffled. The dragon slayer stood with Gray in his arms. He gently put Gray on the couch and left the room. First making sure it was completely locked.

This was it. He wasn't going to stand by and watch the one he loved looked at him like he was a complete stranger.

"I'm killing you this time. Both of you." Natsu spat as he made his way to VIP RM66.

* * *

Erza stood at the door. It read: VIP RM66. Her heart was pounding. She wanted in. She wanted to hear _them_ scream. She lifted her arm and knocked once on the door.

"What it is!?" A voice, she recognized, shouted through the door. She grinned; and kicked the door open. She stepped through the doorway, and caught two shaking pests in her gaze. Erza straightened her stance and pointed her weapon at their faces.

"Alekander Cross. Evlen Trevicks. For the crimes you have committed against the wizard guild, Fairy Tail, I have sentenced you to death."

"E-Erza Scarlet!?" Evlen gasped out. He held his arms up in defeat.

"Evlen! What do you think you're doing?" Alekander yelled, shaking his friends' body.

"You never told me _she_ was in the same guild as Gray Fullbuster! She's going to kill us."

"She can't kill us Evlen." Alekander said hesitantly flashing a smile at Erza.

"You really think I can't?" Erza tested, stepping closer to the two. Alekander didn't back down.

"You can't if you want Fairy Tail to remain a wizard guild."

Erza stopped.

"Didn't think you wanted to see your home disbanded."

"You can't disband Fairy Tail after what you've done."

"Dear girl, who do you think they would listen to?"

Erza's heart stopped along with her body.

"Hello father." Alekander grinned. He stood, pulling Evlen up with him.

"Son, is this red-headed jail rat bothering you again?" The older man carelessly shoved past Erza and stood in front of Alekander.

"Yes father. She keeps insisting that we've done something to her friend."

"Is that so?" He looks down at Erza with a look filled with enough disgust to make anyone puke, but she doesn't look away.

"Sir, your son and his friend have committed several crimes against my guild."

"And what would those crimes be miss?"

His sarcastic egotistical tone made Erza want to punch the old man right then and there, but she held back…again.

"Alekander Cross attempted to kill one of my comrades by dropping a rock on his head from the VIP section. Since it failed he made his friend, Evlen Trevicks, trap another of my comrades in his own mind by black magic while he raped the other-"

Her explanation was cut off by snickering coming from behind the older man.

"I-is something funny?" She stuttered out; every snicker fueling her anger.

"E-Ev shut up!" Alekander said pushing Evlen behind him.

"Continue miss." The older man said without looking back.

"After Evlen raped my comrade, Alekander then tried to kill the other by stabbing him in the chest. He missed however, stabbing him in the stomach instead. My comrade fought off Alekander then stopped Evlen from killing the other-"

"Excuse my interruption miss, but why do you refer your friends by "my comrade" why not just speak their names?"

"I'm sure Alekander can tell you their names later. I'm only here to explain what happened." Erza stated.

_I would kill them both if the old man wasn't here. _She spat in her head.

"As you can see sir-" Erza pointed at the huge ice pack strapped around Evlen's crotch.

"That's what he got from raping my comrade. The other burned his dick for punishment."

"Alekander. Evlen. Is her story true?" The older man asked without looking away from the boys.

"Can't we tell you what actually happened father?" Alekander persuaded.

The older man nodded.

"What!?" Erza exclaimed.

"What I told you _is_ what really happened!"

"Shut up fairy trash!" Evlen shouted as he stayed behind Alekander.

"Father, I did drop the rock on the bitch's head for one reason only. He killed my family. I wanted him dead, but that's when I thought about it. He's the one who made me suffer for so many years and I wanted him to feel the same. That's when I came to visit him the other night and told him my entire story. I barely made it out alive."

"What do you mean son?"

"That damn pink lizard almost killed me, but the ice bitch held him back."

"You're welcome." Erza whispered.

"Anyways, after that I asked Evlen to come help me with something and he agreed immediately. He trapped the pink guy in a black magic binding spell to trap him in his own mind. He couldn't move or speak, but he could still hear and see everything. That was the best." He grinned to Evlen who gratefully returned it.

"They were holding hands and that trapped the ice bitch there, which made it much easier. That's when I allowed Evlen to devour him in every sense of the word. I wanted him to bleed…to scream…to suffer." Alekander never took his eyes off Erza as he spoke.

If she had any resistance holding her back from killing him, it was gone now. She wanted _him _to bleed, scream, and suffer! Her grip tightened on her weapon, but never raised it. The old man was still in the way and she didn't want to shed unneeded blood.

"I told the ice bitch that I'd kill his friend before he could bust out of the spell. Sadly, I didn't make it in time. That pink lizard is a monster father. After he threw me across the room into the wall I blacked out. Evlen-" Alekander looked to Evlen to continue the story.

"Alrighty. I saw the lizard throw him then he turned to me. I had the ice boy by his hair with a knife pressed to his neck, but the fear I felt from staring at that monster kept me from killing him. The closer he got to me the hotter it got. He came closer until he was in arms reach and that's when he grabbed my unclothed dick and set it on fire. I eventually passed out from the agonizing pain."

"T-that's not all. Continue." Erza demanded, voice shaking with anger.

"W-when I came to I saw the ice bitch on the bed so I fingered him while I forced poison down his throat."

"Poison?" The older man asked, clearly unfazed by the story. Erza's anger only grew.

"Yes father. You know the one that kills off memories and wizard magic?"

His father nodded.

"The pink lizard came back in and I grabbed Evlen and ran. The end." Alekander halfheartedly bowed to Erza.

"They are going to be punished for their crimes against my guild."

"No miss. You cannot punish my son and his friend."

"You heard them tell the truth!"

"Doesn't matter. I hate that ice…what did you call him son?"

"Ice bitch."

"Right. I hate that ice bitch as much as my son. Whether or not I approve of the drastic methods he took to dispose of the raven headed stain no longer matters. We're done here."

"We are far from done! I came here to punish them."

"You? Punish them how?"

"What do you think!? I'm. going. to. punish. them."

The older man got right in Erza's face. She could feel his aging breath on her cheek.

"If you lay a finger on either of them I will have Fairy Tail disbanded tonight."

"You can't protect them from their crimes."

"You can't punish them for their crimes. Now leave."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going back to see my friends continue to fall apart and tell them I couldn't punish these dicks for what they did!" Erza roared and raised her sword.

"Think!" The older man yelled, holding his hand up to touch her blade. She froze.

"Think about what you're risking by being so reckless. Your guild. Your home and family. What would they think about you getting their home taken away from them? They would blame you. Your family would blame you!"

Erza huffs. She lowered her weapons but not the intensity of her gaze.

_What do I do? _

"I-if I allow you to live…"

"Yes?" Alekander said, nose in the air.

"I want you to give Gray his memories back."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"If I give Gray his memories back you'll let me live?"

"…"

"You can't kill me anyways so the answer is no."

Erza could feel the tears coming, but she refused to let them surface.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"You? I just want Gray to suffer and he is so I'm good. Evlen?"

"I will give Gray his memories back if-"

"Evlen!" Alekander gasped. Evlen shushed him while clutching to his, ice pack covered, fried dick.

"He will regain his memories if you give me that FUCKING FIRE LIZARD!"

"N-Natsu? Why?"

"Do you really have to ask? I want him because of well…THIS!" Evlen said ripping the ice packs off revealing his charred dick.

"N-no."

"Then Gray will never remember either of you again. I wonder how Natsu feels knowing the one he loves can't remember his face." Evlen said tilting his head.

"How did you-"

"I could tell by the strong urge to protect came from him and the fact that they were holding hands. So what'll it be Titania?"

"If Natsu went with you…how do you think Gray would feel? It's the same damn thing. Either Natsu or Gray! I can't decide something like that!" Erza wailed.

"I can."

* * *

Everyone turned towards the voice that came from the door. The pink headed dragon slayer pushed past Erza and stood beside her.

"N-Natsu? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to negotiate with these stuck up bastards." Natsu said glaring at the three men in front of him.

"You." Evlen spat.

"Hey there snake. How's your little man doing?" Natsu said flashing an evil grin.

"How's your amnesiac doing?" Evlen said as he watched Natsu's grin fade.

"I want you to give Gray back his memories." Natsu said looking at Alekander.

"If I do that he wouldn't be suffering anymore."

"Y-yes he will." Natsu said trying not to show his growing fear.

"How so?" Alekander said scanning Natsu's body up and down.

"If you give him back his memories you can have me."

"I see. If he has his memories then he'll remember what he felt for you, but you won't be there because you'll be mine which would make him suffer. I like the way you think lizard."

"G-great so do we have a deal then?" Natsu said holding back from punching Alekander for calling him a lizard…again.

Alekander and Evlen looked at each other. Alekander looked at his father and nodded. His father grinned then quietly exited the room.

"We have a deal Natsu Dragneel." Alekander said holding his hand out. Hesitantly, Natsu reached his arm out, but was stopped by Erza.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Natsu!?" She yelled gripping Natsu's shoulders.

"I have to Erza. I can't have Gray not know who I am!"

"You think him remembering you then realizing you're with _them_ will make him feel any better? You're only thinking of yourself Natsu!"

"…"

"You can't stand the thought of going on without him, but your about to make him do the same thing. Think of Gray. We will find some other way to help him."

Natsu looked over to Alekander, hand still out, and then back at Erza.

"Deal's off Alekander." Natsu said.

"Okay, but just so you know lizard…that poison was thoroughly made by myself and only I know how to make the antidote. That was the only one of that type of poison. There isn't another like it. So good luck."

"…"

"Also another thing you should know, I didn't want him to be suffering forever because I won't always be here to watch him suffer. As soon as this tournament ends…he'll die."

Natsu and Erza stared wide eyed at the demonic rich kid. He grinned. Evlen snickered.

"Why is it you both look so shocked? He did say he wanted Gray Fullbuster dead." Evlen said winking at the pink headed mage.

"Now that I think about it. How many days left of the tournament do we have left Evlen?"

"Two." Evlen's snickering increased as he fell back in laughter.

"Good luck you two. May I ask you to please leave our room now?" Alekander said ever so sweetly it sickened Natsu to such an extent he gagged.

* * *

Erza couldn't control her body any longer. She raised her weapon and brought it down just above Alekander's head.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled.

Evlen stood and ran to Alekander. Erza summoned another sword and pointed it at Evlen's throat. Natsu smiled evilly and stood back, enjoying the show.

"You two make me sick. I want you to give us the antidote or I _will kill you._ Don't even think I won't. And I want you to shut up and stop your damn snickering or I will cut through your vocal cords."

"W-what about your guild being d-disbanded?" Alekander said choking on every word.

"I don't care anymore my comrades will understand that I had to do this. So…MAKE THE DAMN ANTIDOTE!" Erza screamed at the man cowering beneath her. Natsu nodded.

* * *

"Erza Scarlet back away from Alekander and Evlen."

Erza and Natsu both growled as they turned towards the door only to see Alekander's father standing there holding a rope in one hand.

"He's making the antidote or he'll die! I no longer care what you do!" Erza said glare darkening while she stared at the old man.

"Fine. If you don't care anymore then I guess you won't care what I do to this piece of trash I found." The old man's face cracked in an evil smile as he harshly tugged on the rope. The end of the rope was tightly tied around Gray's neck; his arms and hand were bound. He had the clueless yet scared look on his face. Natsu's body lit up in flames as he slowly walked towards the door.

"Release him." He commanded. Erza gawked and lowered her weapons.

"Take off that dangerous armor Titania." The old man said and when she refused he pulled the rope up, making Gray gasp out for air. She panicked and quickly requiped back into her usual armor.

"How did you get him?" Erza asked grabbing Natsu's burning wrist, trying to hold him back. She grimaced at the heat.

"Easy. A powerful man such as myself has access to any room I wish. I simply asked for the key and I walked right in. Knowing he had lost his memory made it even easier. I told him I was a careless old man who lost his way to his room. He generously offered to help and then this." He gestured to the rope.

"Release him." Natsu commanded a second time.

"You're in no position to be giving orders dragon slayer. Those boys and I are leaving this instant. Let them pass and I will give you back this…"

He wrapped the rope around his hand, tightening it around Gray's neck. Gray gagged and coughed on the tight hold the rope had on his windpipe.

"…bitch." The old man spat the last word in Gray's ear.

"No you release him now or I will kill your son!" Natsu threatened. Without looking, he threw his arm back and gripped Alekander around his neck. Nails digging in the bastard's skin.

"Ah! Father!" Alekander choked out. Evlen stood, but was stopped by Erza's threatening gaze.

"Don't." She said through her teeth.

"You really want to play this boy? Can you really risk getting someone you love killed?"

Natsu looked at the old man's twisted grin then he looked at Gray. He hated how scared and helpless he looked. He hated that he was being hurt by another man and he was right in the same fucking room again! Suddenly his thoughts from before popped into Natsu's head and he said something he'd never thought he'd say out loud.

Regret filled his heart with every word that left his mouth.

"He's not the one I love."

Many gasps could be heard throughout the room. Erza was completely shocked that Natsu would even think, let alone say, such a thing. She stepped in front of him and slapped him straight across the face, which didn't faze him in the least.

"How dare you say something like that right in front of Gray!? Think before you speak Natsu!" Erza said without knowing a tear fell to the ground. She looked back at Gray and she again felt her heart break and shatter into a million pieces. Erza forced her eyes to look away and she turned back to Natsu.

He stared blank eyed past her. Eyes half locked on the old man. Erza sighed.

"Natsu. Look at Gray. Please. I want you to see that even though he doesn't remember everything…your cruel words still hurt him." She walked back and stood between Evlen and Natsu.

Natsu blinked and made his eyes move off the old man and over to Gray. Realization and regret _overwhelmed_ his heart.

Every beat was painful after looking at the face of a man he loved and see it so destroyed beyond recognition. Gray looked hurt. He looked like he had when he told them about Deliora and his family getting killed. Tears streamed down his face and his wide eyes were filled with betrayal. Gray shook his head, making more tears fall, and looked at the ground.

**(A/N) I sincerely apologize that it took as long as it did to write another chapter. *bashes head on screen* This was the hardest Fanfiction I've written yet mainly because it's the only one that's given such terrible writer's block. I do have some good news though...I have already written Chapter nine the same time I wrote this one and it only took seven hours of continuous typing. Thank goodness I had a day off for this story. :) Anyways I'm thinking there will only be two more chapters - making ten - of this. There will not be a sequel, but I'm already planning a new Fairy Tail Fanfiction. So look forward to that and the next chapter that'll be uploaded later. My laptop's dying and I have to locate my cord. **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE (VERY) LATE CHAPTER. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Nine - Seconds Until Lost Light**

"How sad. You don't love him?" The old man said taking a fist full of Gray's hair and tilting his head up. Gray gasping at the hair pulling pain.

Natsu just stared at the two and without knowing it his hand had tightened it's grip on Alekander's throat. His nails cut into his skin making blood run down his neck, staining the collar to his coat.

"Fa-"

"Natsu Dragneel I do believe you're killing my son. Release him and I'll give this heart ache back to you."

The word heart ache was true, but Natsu couldn't let him be fazed by the old man's words. Natsu lessened his grip to allow Alekander to breathe, but never let him free.

"Actually if what you say is true, then how about let my son have this bitch for himself. Since you don't love him."

* * *

"Natsu." Erza said taking his hand. He blinked and looked at her. She sighed, sadly, seeing her friend so broken and crying.

"Natsu. Gray is still in there and even though he doesn't remember us, he's still our friend. They can't have him and they will not get away with what they have done." Erza said stepping in front of Natsu. She requiped into her Japanese Cloth Armor and held a blade back by Evlen's throat and the other at Alekander's throat.

"You have three seconds to release Gray. After the three seconds are up and if I see that you haven't released him I will kill Evlen. Then I'll give you two more seconds to release him. If you haven't by then I will kill Alekander, your son. No more games and don't think even for a second that I won't kill them."

"So I have five seconds in all?"

She nodded.

"HAHAHAHA! Ah Titania I expected more from you. Two seconds is all I need." The old man slowly released Gray's hair and let him fall to the ground. Natsu stared at the broken shell of his once friend and only love. Gray, gasping, lifted his head and looked at Natsu. Tears still falling from his red eyes and down his pale cheeks. Gray grimaced as he lifted his bound hands and clawed at the air.

"Na-Natsu…" He whispered. By instinct, Natsu immediately snapped, dropping Alekander and lunged at the old man holding Gray. The man grinned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Natsu fell to the ground in front of Gray. Erza repositioned herself so her blades were still at both boys' necks. Gray was still sniffling and staring at Natsu's eyes. Natsu tore the rope from Gray's arms and hands; his hand lingered on Gray's longer than needed. He just stared at the two bruises around Gray's wrist. The bruise from the previous rope had become noticeable again. He cursed at himself as his hands traveled up Gray's hands, wrists, and up to his arms and shoulders. He gripped his shoulders and forced himself to look at his face, which still held the same hurt expression as before.

"G-Gray I'm so-"

"Natsu. I u-understand. You don't l-love me. You loved the "me" who had his mem…ories. And I understand that. I w-wish I h-had my memories. I wish I c-could remember y-you." Gray said through sobs. Natsu felt so sick that he couldn't move. Strangely enough he realized his hands had made their way to grip each side of Gray's face. Gray looked down at Natsu's hands then back to his expressionless face.

"N-Natsu?" He mumbled.

"Gray. Listen to me. I don't know what I was saying. You're still the same person I fell in love with. Memories or no memories I will always love you. We'll just have to make new memories."

"Natsu. Thank you."

_Two days worth of memories before the poison kills him. _He cursed at his own thoughts.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Gray gasped, wiping the tears from Natsu's cheeks.

He nodded.

* * *

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, sensing danger.

He looked over then suddenly heard a low chuckle from behind the door.

_That damn old man! _

Natsu gripped the handle to the door, but it wouldn't budge. He also noticed something going through the key hole to the door. He pulled it up and…

"Ow! Natsu don't pull on that." Gray exclaimed rubbing his neck.

The rope that was tightly tied around Gray's neck was going through the key hole of the door, which meant…

"Gray! Hold still!" Natsu pinched the rope between his fingers and lit them on fire, but the rope didn't break. The rope began moving. Something was pulling it through his fingers, through the key hole, on the other side of the door. Gray gasped as he was being pulled towards the door.

"Natsu!"

Natsu took Gray's hand, but didn't pull. He didn't want to straggle him faster.

"ERZA CUT THE ROPE!" He yelled.

She looked over and saw that the old man was pulling Gray's rope through the key hole, straggling him. Erza looked down at the two boys held hostage and pointed each sword at their foreheads.

"If either of you move or even make a sound. My blade will pierce your skulls." And at that she went over and began sawing away at the rope. Nothing worked.

"What the hell is this made out of?" Natsu said, panicking.

Erza looked the rope over and there were different symbols laced around it.

"A magic spell has been carved into the rope. It's unbreakable."

"Fuck that!" Natsu gripped the rope with both hands and used all his magical energy to get as hot as he possibly could.

"AH!" Gray yelled.

"NATSU STOP!" Erza gasped pushing Natsu away from the rope.

As his fire died down, he sat up and saw that it traveled up the rope to Gray's neck, burning him. Gray was now panting and sweating.

"Can you g-get it off?" He asked, suddenly feeling tired.

"The only people I know who can read these markings are Levi and Freed. And we can't get to either of them from in here."

The chuckling increased outside as Gray was pulled closer to the door, coughing and gasping to breathe.

"N-Natsu…I c-can't breathe." Gray said, hands pulling at the rope tightening around his throat.

"WHAT DO WE DO ERZA!?" Natsu yelled his whole body heating up.

Erza was silent. She had no idea how to cut through the rope. She looked at Natsu then the door.

"Na-" Gray choked out. His head was now touching the door and the rope was still being tugged on.

"You two have only seconds before he's dead." The old man said through evil chuckling. Natsu cursed the old man and squeezed Gray's hand.

"G-Gray it's going to be okay." Natsu said, his voice shaking.

* * *

Erza stood and requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She placed herself in front of the door and summoned a hundred blades.

"Erza?"

"Natsu. Cover Gray. I'm going to destroy another door."

Alekander realized what Erza was about to do and his father was on the other side of that door. She was going to kill him.

"FATHER MOVE! ERZA'S BREAKING THROUGH THE DOOR!" He wailed and earned a growl from Erza.

"I warned you." She said as she turned back towards the door. Alekander gulped.

As the final sword appeared, Gray felt the rope slack. Natsu shielded Gray from Erza's attack. Her one hundred swords stabbed through the door, demolishing it. The key hole of the door blew away in the blast, pulling Gray with it.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, motioning Erza to stop.

* * *

As the smoke settled, Natsu saw Gray's unconscious form lying on top of the many pieces that used to make up the door. He knelt down next to Gray and put an arm underneath him, pulling him up.

"Gray? Gray!?" He said shaking the pale boy. Suddenly the rope broke, releasing Gray from its grip. Natsu glared down at the rope then noticed that the end of it was tied in a huge knot. That knot was on the other side of the key hole.

_That damn old man! I'm going to kill all of them! _He screamed in his head.

Gray awoke gasping for breath now that the rope was gone. He put a hand on his head; in the same spot the rock had hit him, it was bleeding again. Natsu hung his head and placed his hand on Gray's head as well. Gray looked up at Natsu, confused.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

"I guess that's something that'll never change. You're always worried about everyone else more than yourself. Even when you're the one bleeding." Natsu let out a small laugh. This made Gray smile. Gray then wrapped his arms around Natsu and held on.

"Thank you for saving me."

Natsu was shocked by Gray's actions and words of gratitude. He knew he didn't deserve such praise. After all when has he ever saved him? He didn't save him from the rock. He didn't save him from Alekander. He didn't save him from Evlen. He didn't save him from the old man, the rope, or the damn door. He pushed Gray away and pulled him up to stand. Hands still clinging to the pale shoulders. Natsu looked at Gray's eyes. Deep. As if he was searching for something. Searching for the real Gray.

"Gray."

"Natsu?"

"I really don't deserve your "thanks" or anything from you. Honestly I wish I could go back to when you were still mine."

"Nat-"

"I wish I could go back to the end of your match and prevent you from getting hurt, but I can't. If I had only been paying more attention to what was happening I could've _saved_ you. But I wasn't. I didn't."

"Natsu. Although I don't remember anything…I still feel like I can trust you. I feel like you can protect me and that you… loved me."

"I did. I do Gray. Erza says we'll handle this one day, but the truth is…"

Natsu heard movement by what used to by the door. Erza appeared and sadly nodded.

"Alekander said the poison is going to kill you when the tournament is over."

Gray's expression didn't change.

"How many days left?" He said quietly.

"T-two."

"I already knew I was dying. I just didn't know how many days I had. I was hoping I had longer than that." Gray said with a small, fake, smile.

"You knew!?" Natsu and Erza exclaimed. Gray nodded to both of them.

"Yes I knew. I can feel the poison inside me even now. It burns almost as bad as Natsu's flames. And there's this…" Gray unbuttoned his torn shirt and revealed a strange vein-like pattern going across his waist and chest slowly surrounding where his heart was. Natsu gasped and gently touched the unnatural pattern. His fingers ghosting over Gray's heart. Erza stared at the many bruises the covered Gray's body. She then remembered she had something else to do. She slowly turned and walked back inside the room.

"It's over." Erza said holding a heaven's blade above Evlen's chest.

"W-wait! We can help Gray!" Evlen begged, looking over at Alekander, who was frozen stiff.

"You're deal was Natsu for Gray's memories and he declined. Would you care to make a new deal? Your lives for the antidote?"

Natsu walked Gray back to the room and watched as Erza tormented the pathetic boys.

"N-Natsu are they the ones who-"

"Yes."

"Gray I know you don't remember, but don't let her kill us!" Evlen cried out.

Natsu suddenly appeared above Evlen and shoved his foot into his face.

"He may not remember, but I sure as hell do. Don't you dare speak to him again or I'll kill you before you take your next breath." Natsu lifted his foot and walked back to Gray.

"Natsu are you going to kill them?" Gray asked.

"Erza might."

"No I'm killing Evlen. We need Alekander for the antidote."

* * *

The clock in the room began to chime. It was midnight.

"Only one day left. You need me to make the antidote, but will I be able to make it in a day?" Alekander hissed. Natsu's body began to heat up, but he calmed it down so he wouldn't burn Gray.

"You feeling okay Gray?" Alekander asked. Gray looked like he was about to pass out. His eyes became alert as he fell to the ground coughing and hacking up blood. Natsu fell to the ground and held him close as he continue to spew out his bodily fluids.

"Gray! Dammit! Alekander!" Natsu screamed, a single tear falling.

"Yes Natsu Dragneel?"

"The previous deal. I'll do it. Just stop this!" Natsu pleaded. Gray gasped and frantically clung to Natsu's arm. Natsu made the mistake of looking at Gray. He looked dead. Pale white skin, blood streaming from his mouth, but his eyes looked alive and alert. Pleading.

"D-don't-" Gray could only get one word out before more blood came rushing out his throat and onto the ground, staining it.

Natsu tore Gray from his arm and stood. He pushed past Erza and made her lower her weapons. She couldn't stop him, not after seeing how much Gray was hurting. He was going to die if they didn't do something. They could always get Natsu back after this.

_I hope. _She begged and pleaded for her thoughts to be true. She requiped back into her usual armor and sat down next to Gray and held him back.

Natsu stood in front of Alekander, who held out his hand. Biting his lip, until he tasted blood, he grabbed Alekander's hand and pulled him to his feet. They shook hands and Alekander's grin grew with each second passed. Natsu then went over to Evlen and held his hand out. The snake gripped it as he was pulled to his feet. Natsu went to turn, but Evlen never let go of the dragon slayer's hand. He pulled Natsu into his arms and bent his arm behind his back then tilted his neck to the side. The snake licked his lips, glanced at Gray and Erza, the plunged his teeth into Natsu's neck. Biting hard.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu screamed, trying to fight the snake off. Gray pushed his body to the limit and shoved Erza off. He ran then jumped onto the snake's back.

"GET OFF HIM!" He yelled, blood streaming from his mouth. Natsu looked at him is pure shock; he was surprised he could even move in that condition. Evlen grinning and bit harder.

"Ahh!"

"Natsu!" Erza yelled and ran towards the snake, only to be stopped by the rope appearing around her neck. The rope then coiled itself around her body, like a snake. She fell to the ground and looked at Evlen. He had his hand out; as he closed his hand the rope tightened. She realized that he had made the enchanted rope.

Erza glared at the damned snake as she tried to requip into her Purgatory Armor. Alekander laughed at the continued struggle from Erza.

* * *

Natsu continued to fight the snake off with his unbound hand as Gray beat the snake from his back.

"That is quite enough. Evlen drop it." Alekander order. Evlen spit Natsu to the ground like he was a dog's chew toy. He threw an arm up over his head and grabbed Gray by his hair, prying him from his back.

"Over here Evlen." Alekander said. Evlen snickered, tossing the pale bleeding ex-mage at Alekander. Gray landed just inches from Alekander. The rich boy knelt down and gently caressed Gray's cheek.

"I'm saddened that you don't remember my face. Well we did only meet days ago."

"Don't touch him!" Natsu exclaimed clutching his bleeding neck.

"You can't command me lizard. You belong to Evlen now. I am just fulfilling my part of the deal." Alekander said, with a sincere smile. He dug into his coat pocket and brought out a vial of the same shiny blue liquid as the poison.

"Is that…?" Erza gasped out.

"Yes this is the antidote. Did you fools even think to check my pockets? A deals a deal Dragneel." Alekander said popping the lid off the vial.

"Let him drink it on his own." Natsu said trying to hide the initial threat.

"Can't do that. Hate to say it, but I'd like another kiss Fullbuster."

Gray titled his head to the side in confusion and backed away in fear. Alekander grabbed his wrist then poured the antidote into his mouth. Looking over at Natsu and winking, he smashed his lips to Gray's forcing Gray to swallow. Gray's face became blank as his eyes lost all focus. Their lips still touched long after Gray had swallowed the antidote. Alekander pushed his tongue inside Gray's mouth as his hands explored his exposed chest and waist. The vein-like pattern was slowly fading from Gray's body. Alekander gripped the back of Gray's head pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His other hand let go of his wrist and went down to his belt.

"GET OFF HIM!" Natsu exploded into flames, no longer caring about their deal.

Alekander detached his lips from Gray's and removed his hand from his belt. He let the arm holding his head go to his lower back, letting Gray's head fall back. His expression was still blank and his eyes still held no light.

"You're already in violation of our little deal Dragneel."

"Our deal was me for his memories. You get _me _not him. You give him his memories and that's it. DON'T TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Natsu said with fury filled dragon eyes.

"Fine. We'll have just you then." Alekander said, dropping Gray. Gray stayed there, looking like a lifeless expressionless doll.

* * *

"I-is that supposed to happen?" Natsu asked as he helped Alekander up.

Alekander looked down at the pale doll and nodded.

"Yes. The antidote takes longer to work than the poison. Right now it should be returning all his hidden memories."

"Hidden?"

"Yes hidden. His memories were still there just hidden from him. As I said before the poison was made by myself, but I did look into some of the magic Evlen's been learning and the spell he put on you before to trap you inside your own mind was the same spell I added to the poison. The only difference being his memories and magic would fade as the real "Gray" was trapped inside those memories. This Gray was what remained after I took away his magic and memories. The real "Gray" was always there…just trapped."

Natsu felt that sickly feeling coming on again. He lit his fist on fire, turned, and smashed it into Alekander's face. Hearing several cracks from the contact made his face twist in a smile of satisfaction. Alekander coughed and held his broken nose to his bloodied face.

"What do you t-think you're doing you idiot! I own you!"

"The deal never said anything about me not fighting you every second that you thought you own me." Natsu said poking Alekander's broken nose. He slapped his hand away and snapped his fingers. Evlen appeared behind Natsu and held his arms behind his back. Alekander wobbled to his feet and snapped his nose back into place.

"How about we take all of you for ourselves. Evlen can have you since you…burned his dick. And I'll have Gray because I really know how to make that bitch swallow."

"You can't have them!" Erza yelled, struggling to get out of the enchanted rope.

"Shut up Titania." Evlen said waving his hand, the rope wrapped around Erza's mouth and levitated, dragging Erza into a closet. Alekander placed a magical lock on the closet door then walked over to Gray. The color had returned to his skin and his eyes had closed.

"Tell me Natsu, do you ever just watch him sleep? He looks quite peaceful am I right?" Alekander said, in a joking tone. Natsu glared at him.

"Well he won't be looking so peaceful when he wakes up. Trust me." Alekander placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to destroy him in front of you all over again."

Natsu turned his head banging his forehead into Alekander's misshapen nose.

"Ah! Fucking lizard!" Alekander punched Natsu in the stomach then in his face.

"Fuck him Evlen." He ordered the snake and walked back to Gray. Natsu's face was washed over with sudden panic.

* * *

Evlen kissed the back of his neck and pulled a collar out from his back pocket. He pushed the small button, turning the collar on, and locked it around Natsu's neck. Confused, Natsu lit his fists in flame and just as he did the collar shocked his entire body and absorbed the flames.

"What the hell was that?" He asked pulling at the collar.

"This little device prevents you from using your magic. The only reason I didn't use it on Gray is that you held his hand which prevented him from using his magic. So thanks for that."

Natsu looked over at Gray. He was being held by Alekander and carried into another room.

"Gray!" Natsu called out. Evlen punched him and Natsu spun around falling to the ground.

"We're doing this a little faster this time. I assume it's your first time as well?" Evlen said straddling Natsu's back. Evlen reached underneath Natsu's waist and pulled at the strap holding his pants up.

"Stop! Get off!" Natsu said throwing his arms back to punch the violating snake.

Evlen took Natsu by his wrists and pinned them above his head as he yanked his pants down, then fumbled with his own.

"Okay this is going to hurt us both, but I really want it to hurt you. This is what you get for burning my dick you fucking flame lizard!" Evlen positioned his throbbing dick at Natsu's entrance and began to force himself in. Natsu bit his lip as he fought the urge to cry. He struggled to get his hands free, but failed. Natsu looked in the direction of the room Gray was taken too and heard screaming. He felt Evlen tense up and pause. Natsu looked back at Evlen then back towards Gray's room.

* * *

Natsu sighed and smiled as he saw his breath. The entire room suddenly felt cold…too cold. Evlen ripped Natsu's scarf from his neck and tied his arms up with it, pulled his pants up, and ran to Alekander's room. Natsu sighed a sigh of relief and rolled onto his side so he didn't have to strain his neck to look up. He laid on his side and heard Alekander and Evlen yelling.

"What the fucks going on!? Why's it so fucking cold!?" Evlen yelled at Alekander. He found Alekander on the floor and helped him up. Alekander's face was frozen as he pointed at the bed. Gray was sitting up, shirt missing, pants undone, and pissed. His body began to turn into ice as he slid off the bed. Every step he took the ground beneath him cracked from the pressure. His eyes, now covered of ice, locked onto the cowering forms in front of him.

"Alekander Cross. Evlen Trevicks. This is your punishment for threatening Fairy Tail…"

"Gray…" Natsu gasped out, happiness filled him just from hearing Gray's familiar stern voice.

"…For hurting my friends."

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled. Gray lowered his head and sighed.

"…For threatening my life, poisoning me, and _daring_ to touch me."

Natsu nodded in approval. Gray readied his stance.

"Wait Gray! Y-you can't kill us-" Alekander held his hands out. Gray smiled, evilly, and walked closer to Alekander until he was just out of arms reach. He gripped the rich boys shoulder and crushed it in his hand. Alekander cursed and gripped at his shattered shoulder. Gray then grabbed Alekander by his jaw and brought him close.

"STOP TELLING ME I CAN'T KILL YOU! YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT PRETTY QUICK THAT THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gray exploded in his face and let him fall.

"My father will have Fairy Tail d-disbanded." Alekander said, slowing standing.

"Just because my guild will lose it's name doesn't mean we're any less of a family." Gray put his fist to the palm of his hand. The room became as cold as a winter blizzard at the peak of the highest mountain.

"But-"

"ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!" A large frozen sword appeared in Gray's hands as he changed his stance to charge.

"EVLEN DO SOMETHING!" Alekander yelled, but Evlen was frozen with fear…and admiration.

"That was…beautiful." Evlen whispered and slowly turned to Alekander.

"How could you not like ice mages?" Evlen whispered.

Alekander was dumbstruck and he felt like slapping Evlen across the face. Instead, he got behind Evlen and pushed him towards the frozen monster about to attack. Gray lowered his head and launched himself at the two who have tormented him for what seems like years. He roared, thrusting his blade through Evlen's body, into Alekander's, and stopped by the wall. Both gasping for breath as their lives were rightfully taken from them. Gray pulls the sword out and it vanishes, the two defeated fall to the ground in a pool of their own blood.

Alekander grabs Gray by the ankle as he walks by. He can barely breathe, let alone talk, with all his blood leaving his body.

"M-my f-father will have your pre...cious guild dis...banded and y-you will be k-killed G-Gray Full...buster..." Alekander's hand dropped from Gray's ankle and his eyes fell blank. Gray smiled as he saw the life leave the body of the one he happily killed.

"I don't give a damn what your fucking father does."

* * *

Body still made of ice, Gray walks out of the bedroom and to the closet Erza was stashed in. He destroys the door, along with the magic spell binding it, and freezes the entire rope until it began to crack.

"Gray!?" She gasped at the ice man. He smiled at her and walked out. She tore the limp rope from her body and followed Gray. She stopped when she saw the bodies of Alekander and Evlen and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

He walks out of the room and sees, a pants less, Natsu tied up with his scarf on the ground. Gray quickly runs and unties him. Finally freed, Natsu pulls his pants up, tackles Gray, and pins his frozen body to the ground. Erza smiled and walked out of the room, to give them privacy and to tell the Master all what happened. Natsu placed a hand on Gray's icy cheek and drags a finger down to his lips.

"Natsu did he-"

"No he didn't."

Gray sighed, relieved.

"What did he do-"

"Change back." Natsu said, clearly holding back. Gray nodded and slowly the ice melted around his body and as soon as his face was clear of ice, Natsu attacked his lips. Shock quickly fading, Gray pulled Natsu closer. He needed him…needed him closer. Natsu pulled up for air.

"Gray I'm so happy you're back! And you remember everything?" Natsu asked brushing the wet hair from Gray's eyes.

"I remember everything Natsu." Gray whispered brushing his hands through Natsu's pink locks. He pulled at the hair until their foreheads touched. Natsu closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was Gray. His Gray. The same Gray he fell in love with.

"Natsu I never got to tell you, but-"

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked opening his eyes and pulling his head back to look at Gray.

"I love you too." Gray smiled. Natsu returned the smile and slowly leaned in to touch Gray's lips with his own. Natsu pulled back again and stared into Gray's eyes.

"I really lost you this time Gray. I'm sorry I couldn't stop any of it."

"Natsu stop apologizing. Believe it or not you saved me."

"I-"

* * *

A red dot appeared on the side of Natsu's head and the flash of red stung Gray's eyes. He turned and saw the father of Alekander kneeling outside the door holding a gun. Gray looked back at the red dot on Natsu's head and knew he had to move. The gun fired.

"NATSU!" Gray screamed. He pushed Natsu's body off him, sat up, and turned just in time to take the bullet in the chest. The bullet planted itself just below his heart. Just as he felt his body falling, Gray heard another shot go off, this time the gun was aiming right at him. The second bullet hit him in the shoulder right above the first shot. Gray fell back gripping at his bleeding wounds as Natsu stood in front of the old man and lit the entrance to the room on fire. He glared daggers at the old man, as if trying to stab the man with his angered gaze. Natsu wailed then inhaled until his cheeks and stomach inflated. Making sure his flames were hot enough to disintegrate a body, he roared.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" As the smoke and screams faded, the old man was just a pile of ash surrounding the gun.

"N-Natsu…" Gray gasped, attempting to sit up.

Natsu ran to hold Gray's body up and pulled him close. He looked over the two holes in Gray's body. The one below is heart was bleeding too much to have missed... Natsu stared blankly at the blood flowing wound.

_It hit his heart. _Natsu felt like he was either going to pass out or puke. He didn't know what to do for Gray...

"Gray it's o-okay. You're going to be okay. I p-promise."

Gray's entire body shook from the pain and blood loss the bullets caused. He touched the hole just below his heart and his hand was immediately covered in blood. Gray smiled sadly, he didn't want to die, but he didn't want Natsu to worry; he put his stained hand back on the bleeding hole. He pulled on Natsu's scarf, with the cleaner hand, until he had his blank eyes locked on him. He let the scarf fall and caressed Natsu's cheek with a bloody finger. Natsu took that hand in his and squeezed.

"N-Natsu..." Gray didn't know what to say to him so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I l-love you. I don't blame y-you for any of this…so don't blame your…self. O-okay?" Gray huffed.

"Gray please don't talk. I n-need to get you help."

"It's too l-late Natsu. _You _know that."

Gray knew the bullet hadn't missed his heart. Even if it was only nicked, they had no way to stop the bleeding long enough to find Wendy. He couldn't even remember the last time he's seen everyone in the guild, the master, or even Lucy. Gray looked up at Natsu, he could see the tears breaching the surface of the dragon slayers eyes.

"Natsu. T-tell me you l-love me."

Natsu couldn't control the tears anymore; he let himself cry as he held the one he loved. He had to tell Gray he loved him because he knew this would be the last time.

"Please."

"I-I love you G-Gray Fullbuster. I always will."

Through countless sobs, Natsu leaned down and placed a kiss to Gray's forehead. Gray slowly blinked and smiled as his eyes lost all light. His hand became limp in Natsu's grasp. His body became cold and lifeless. Natsu hugged Gray's body close and cried his heart out. He had failed again. Natsu looked down at Gray's clouded dead eyes as he put a hand over his eyes and closed them. Eyes closed, Gray looked like he was sleeping, but Natsu knew it was a sick lie.

Natsu could still hear his voice in his head. His thanks...from earlier...when he was still breathing.

"_Thank you for saving me." _

As the night went on, the dragon slayer continued to cry over the body of the one he loved and lost.

"I didn't save you. I _can't_ save you." He sobbed and kissed Gray's cold frozen lips.

**(A/N) Yes _that_ just happened and I'm tearing up. What will happen next? I have no idea. I apologize, but sadly enough this was labeled as a tragedy. I don't want to say too much because that'll ruin the mood. There's only one chapter left. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I Dare You**

**Chapter Ten - Eternal Forever**

Everything's silent. All that can be heard in that secluded room were the tears that made contact with the hard floor. Gray lies motionless, frozen, in Natsu's arms. Natsu could sense his magic fading from his body as his heart stopped. The ice that had once covered the entire room started to melt and slide down the walls, forming puddles that soaked into the carpet; joining the blood stains.

"Gray…" Natsu whispered, lip quivering.

His head hurt from the strain of constant crying. His eyes stung with every salty tear that surfaced and slid down his cheeks. With everything he has ever gone through, being in Fairy Tail, being in his team, and just life itself he has never felt so much pain at once. It was suffocating, but he knew it wouldn't subside.

* * *

Natsu gently caressed Gray's cold cheek as he stared at the closed eyes, waiting. He wanted them to open, to know Gray would be okay and…to know he'd live. Natsu cursed and looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes. He cried, begged, prayed that this would just be some sick dream he was stuck in. That he would just wake up and be lying next to Gray in their room, together.

"P-please. PLEASE!" Natsu screamed at the ceiling. He opened his eyes and looked down. Nothing changed. The tears came again as Natsu put his hand on the back of Gray's head and pulled him close. He hugged Gray's body as if trying to warm him up.

"G-Gray please c-come back." Natsu begged Gray to return, but knew it was a wasted effort. He pulled back from Gray and brought his forehead to his and breathed in. Natsu face twisted, Gray's scent wasn't the same. He smelled like ice. Just ice, like if you put your head into a freezer filled with bags of ice and inhaled. That was Gray.

Natsu shook his head roughly and put Gray back down.

"AHHHAAAH!" Natsu yelled, slamming his fists on the ground. He bent over, forehead touching the ground. He cried, screamed, and cursed at something he didn't have any control over. He couldn't change it. He knew that, but what upset him most was Gray had taken those bullets for him. The gun was aimed at Natsu's head, but he didn't react fast enough.

"I-I'll take that bullet f-for you. So w-wake up." Natsu said, turning his head to look at Gray.

* * *

Natsu's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps.

_Please don't be Erza…_ He didn't want anyone from the guild to see Gray…or see that Natsu had failed to protect a comrade.

He lifted his head and saw two large men wearing black suits standing where the door used to be. Natsu moved himself in front of Gray.

"What happened here? Are you a wizard?" One of the men said.

"We're looking for our boss. He told us to come here if he didn't come back. Have you seen him?"

Natsu tilted his head at the two men, and then realization shot in as he slowly looked down to the pile of ashes that used to be the old man. The men followed Natsu's eyes and stared at the pile of ashes surrounding the gun.

"That's the old man's gun. Where is he!?" One of the men said, pointing a gun at Natsu. Natsu barely reacted at having a gun pointed at him. He no longer cared.

"He disintegrated into ashes." Natsu said, plainly.

"What!? How!?"

Natsu slowly got to his feet, exposing Gray behind him.

"Wh-what? He's bleeding. Is he okay?" Said the man with his gun out.

"Your boss killed him-" Natsu gestured to Gray.

"-So I burned him alive until he was nothing but that pile you see there." Natsu said, with a straight face, looking at the pile. Natsu lit his fists on fire to show them exactly how.

Both men jumped when the fire surrounded the boy's hands.

"You're a fire mage!" The other held his gun up, now both guns pointed at Natsu.

"…"

"Our boss killed him?" One said pointing his gun at Gray. Natsu snapped, fire covering his entire body.

"DON'T YOU DARE POINT YOUR GUN AT HIM!" Natsu growled. The man shakily obeyed and lowered his weapon. Natsu's fire died and he calmly answered.

"Yes your boss k-killed him."

"Was he your friend?" The man, with the gun up, asked. He didn't care, but he thought he'd ask anyways.

"He was my best friend and I-"

"You couldn't protect your friend from some old geezer?"

Natsu's head shot up and he glared at the man with his gun stuck on him.

"He died protecting me."

"So…he could protect you, but you couldn't protect him. Guess it can only be done one way. Either you die or he dies."

Natsu nodded slowly and looked to the ground. The men whispered to each other, Natsu didn't care to eavesdrop, and they walked closer to Natsu. He raised his head and came face to face with their guns.

"It can be done another way as well pinky."

Natsu swallowed as he heard the click of their guns.

"You can die and you'll both be dead."

Natsu's eyes widened, not in fear, but in shock for what he felt as the gun touched his forehead. He didn't care if he died. He didn't care about what happened after they fired. He craved to see Gray again. He want to hold him, to kiss him, and tell him he loved him a million times over.

Natsu closed his eyes and let go of his last breath. He was ready to see Gray again.

"Looks like we'll be doing you a favor."

* * *

"NATSU!" Natsu's eyes flew open. He gasped as he saw Erza, Lucy, and Wendy run into the room. The men looked back at the three girls charging towards them then quickly looked at Natsu. They grinned, evilly as two shots went off.

"NO! NATSU!" Lucy shrieked. Her eyes followed Natsu's body as he fell to the ground. That's when she saw Gray, too. Dead. She gasped, her hands covered her mouth. Her knees wobbled and her legs felt too weak to hold her body up any longer. She collapsed. Wendy ran over, tears flooding her face, and held onto Lucy.

Erza looked at her friends collapsed on the ground crying, screaming. She then locked her eyes on Gray and Natsu. Her friends were dead.

Erza felt the overwhelming sorrow fill her entire body making her blood boil. She looked at the two men holding their guns, pointing them at Erza. The ground beneath her feet cracked. The walls around her shattered. Her eyes seemed to glow a ferocious red as she requiped into her Black Wing Armor. She rushed at the two men, before they could take another breath, and sliced them in half then quickly requiped into her Fire Empress Armor to set them aflame. Erza continued to light their lifeless bodies on fire with her blade, she no longer cared if they were already dead…she just wanted to erase them from existence. She stood over the men's charred bodies as she listened to the sniffling of her friends behind her back. Erza requiped back into her usual armor and looked over her shoulder. She slowly turned and walked towards her fallen friends.

"E-Erza can't w-we do anything?" Lucy said through sobs. Erza shook her head and placed a hand on Wendy.

"Can you try to heal them?" Erza said calmly, trying to hold back. Wendy wiped her eyes and nodded. She stood and wobbled over to the boys.

* * *

Gray was lying still, straight as a board. Natsu laid next to Gray, on his side, arms out lying on Gray's stomach and chest. Wendy wiped the new tears as she knelt down beside Natsu. She gasped.

"What?" Erza jumped.

"H-his eyes are o-open." Wendy said, cringing at the sight of her friends clouded eyes. Erza walked over and patted Wendy on the head. She knelt down and turned Natsu over on his back, placed his arms at his sides, and gently closed his eyes. Erza nodded for Wendy to continue and she stood. Erza felt sick, seeing her friend like that…dead. She couldn't handle this. She looked over at Lucy and saw that the poor girl was shaking so bad, trying to keep her eyes on Natsu.

Wendy took a deep breath and placed her hands over Natsu's head. She forced every spec of healing magic into her hands and into Natsu.

"I-I can't…something is k-keeping me from h-healing him." She said, panting.

Erza walked over and saw something glowing inside Natsu's wounds. She summoned a small knife from the air and hovered over Natsu. She cut into his wound and pried the bullet from his skull. Erza looked over the bullet and saw small symbols all over the end of the bullet, she cursed and cut the second bullet out.

"Their magic bullets."

"What d-does that mean?" Wendy said.

"They don't kill like regular bullets. They kill by taking all of your magic. Taking magic from wizards is the same as killing them. That's why your magic wouldn't work when healing him."

"Is he g-going to be o-okay now that their out?"

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and she could strongly sense Wendy and Lucy's magic as well as her own. She tried to concentrate harder until she felt…something. It was weak, barely there, but…

"…heal him!" Erza ordered and walked over to Gray.

* * *

The unwanted tears fell as she cut into her friend's chest, prying the bullets from his flesh. She placed the bullets with the others, removed the armor from her hands, and brushed her fingers over Gray's face. She could feel her fingers go numb by how cold his skin was.

"I-I'm sorry Gray. I shouldn't have left you two here…" She brushed her hand through his raven locks and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You're t-too cold." Erza looked down at his bare chest and locked onto the Fairy Tail symbol. She continued to let the tears fall as her fingers traced the symbol that which was so dear to her. He was her family and now he was gone. She wiped her eyes and walked over to Lucy so Wendy could concentrate.

Lucy's eyes never left Natsu's body. She has seen him beaten, bloodied, and bruised many times since she's joined Fairy Tail, but she never thought she'd see him die. She hugged her legs tight as tears stained her knees.

* * *

Again the room was emptied of all sounds, other than Wendy panting. She managed to heal Natsu's head to the point where he wouldn't be bleeding. She crawled over to Gray and placed her hands above Gray's chest. Magic glowed in her hands as Gray's wounds began to close. All wounds healed and closed, the girls surround their friends, waiting. Minutes passed.

"Mmm…ngh"

"Erza! He's awake!" Lucy cheered.

Natsu looked up at the three girls hovering above him. Lucy grin was so big it looked like it split her face in half. She had Natsu's hand in hers, she brought it to her face and squeezed it tight.

"Wh…what?" Natsu groaned. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Wendy.

"You need to rest more Natsu. Try not to open your wounds." She said, quietly. He nodded and tried to move his other hand; noticing something was in his grasp. He looked down and saw a pale hand intertwined with his own. The breath left his chest as his eyes followed the hand up to his arm…then to the shoulder…then his eyes locked onto Gray's face. He gasped and shot up from the ground.

"G-Gray! Wait…no…no…NO! WHY!?" Natsu screamed, shaking Wendy. Erza pulled Wendy from Natsu's grip and stood in front of her.

"Natsu calm down!" Erza yelled, trying to calm the fire mage.

Natsu frantically looked around the room until his eyes spotted four bullets on the ground. He slowly picked one up and scanned over the small weapon.

"What…is…this?" He asked.

"Those were the bullets that were inside you and Gray. They were magic bullets."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?" He exploded, throwing the bullet.

"Magic bullets consume all of your magic. Once your magic is gone…you die. When I got the bullets out Wendy was able to heal your wounds and you came back once your magic started to return."

"Why isn't Gray awake then?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu…"

"WHY!?" He screamed.

"The bullets were in him longer. I couldn't sense any magical energy from him. I could sense yours still…that's why Wendy healed you first."

"She healed me first because my magic wasn't _gone_ yet!?" Natsu spat.

"Natsu she was able to heal his wounds, but his magic was already gone. She couldn't heal that part of him."

Natsu pushed Erza against the wall and pinned her. She brushed her hand on his forehead and down his cheek. Tears left her eyes as she spoke.

"W-we were just t-too late to s-save him N-Natsu." Erza said. Natsu growled and released Erza. He walked over and stood above Gray.

"T-then why the fuck did you bring me back?"

Lucy stood next to Natsu. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"There was a chance to save you Natsu so we had to!"

"I didn't want to be saved." Natsu said without looking away from Gray.

"What are you saying Natsu!" Lucy screamed, turning Natsu to look at her. Tears ran down his face, her heart broke. Natsu exploded in her face.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED! I WANTED TO DIE! I CAN'T BE MORE CLEAR THAN THAT!"

"How could you s-say something l-like that?" Wendy mumbled.

"HOW COULD I NOT!? GRAY'S DEAD!" Natsu yelled as he threw his fist into the nearby wall. Erza looked at her friend, so torn…broken.

"H-he's dead. I d-didn't want to be here with…out him so I _let_ them shoot me."

"WHAT!?" Lucy gasped.

Erza felt sick, she didn't know who this was. It wasn't Natsu. Going through something like this changes people into someone you've never seen before.

_I already lost Natsu…so maybe I shouldn't have brought him back._ Erza cursed at herself for ever thinking something so dark.

"You let them shoot you!?" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu didn't say anything.

"I'm right back where I was. Alone. Without him." Natsu said, more so to himself.

Lucy looked over at Erza then at Wendy. She sighed, sadly, and took Natsu's hand.

"Natsu I'm sorry, but we wouldn't pass up the chance to save either of you. You're our friend and we could save you so…we did. I wish…" She looked down and Gray and grimaced with new tears emerged.

"I w-wish we could've saved you both, but we were too late. I-I'm sorry." She whispered, let go of Natsu's hand, and slowly left the room. Wendy whispered a barely audible apology to Natsu and followed Lucy.

* * *

Erza stayed and stared at the back of her broken friend.

"Erza."

"No Natsu."

Natsu sighed, his breath labored and rough. He hated to even think about asking her to do such a thing but then again he remembered when Gray had asked him.

_Was this how he felt when he asked me to kill him? _

"I can't do this anymore. It hurts all the time and there's nothing I can do about it." Natsu felt a lump in his throat as he repeated the words Gray had said. His whole body shook as the uncontrollable tears fell from his eyes again. He wondered if he'd ever run out of tears.

"Natsu…" Erza said, walking towards him. She lifted a hand as she did he turned around and took her hand in his. Natsu sniffled as he squeezed her hand.

"Kill me Erza. Please." Again he spoke the same words as Gray. He now understood how he could ask a friend to do something like this. He wanted release from this hell. Gray wanted to be released…and now he was. Natsu wanted to be where Gray was.

"No. I'm not going to kill you Natsu." Erza said with a straight face. She only somewhat understood how Natsu felt because Gray was her friend too, but Natsu _loved_ Gray and she couldn't begin to understand that pain. She shook her head and Natsu dropped her hand.

"Whether it's you or me. I'll be dead." Natsu said, barely a whisper, remembering how sick he felt when Gray had said the same thing. He shook off the thought and knelt down next to Gray. He picked him up, bridal style, held him close to his chest, and walked out of the room with Erza close behind.

* * *

Because of the events that took place, the tournament was cancelled. The news that a VIP audience member threatening and killing a Fairy Tail guild member had spread throughout the tournament and it's visiting guilds. No names were said and the mess of both rooms were quickly taken care of.

Four weeks after the tournament's cancellation, Natsu stood at the peak of the highest, and coldest, mountain. He looked down at the grave shaped like an ice crystal that read:

**Gray Fullbuster**

**A beloved best friend**

**Forever part of the Fairy Tail family**

Natsu smiled at the part he added in. He knelt down in front of the stone and traced Gray's name. He clenched a fist around the small cross necklace that hung around his neck. He turned and sat down in the snow, back to the stone and looked up at the gray, cloudy, sky. Natsu closed his eyes and thought back to every good moment he had felt during this hellish tournament…even after a month later he still remembered everything…

* * *

_Gray finally made it to Natsu and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards his blood soaked bandage. _

"_Here. Change it." Gray grunted. _

_Natsu pulled his hand away. _

"_No."_

"_Natsu."_

_Gray, again, grabbed Natsu's hand and placed it on his forehead. _

"_I trust you."_

* * *

"_What the hell!? Why did you hit me!?" _

"_Because you're being an idiot." _

"_What!?"_

"_You don't just burn things. Even you should know that."_

* * *

_He looked up at Natsu and saw that Natsu wasn't even looking at him._

"_Natsu?" Gray said quietly touching his arm. _

_Natsu turned to look at the hand that touched his arm. Gray saw his face…he's never seen Natsu look so sad. Gray was brought out of his thoughts when Natsu grabbed Gray's hand intertwining their fingers. The ice mage gasped, he was clearly taken aback by this side of Natsu._

"_Natsu?"_

_The dragon slayer just sat there staring at the newly tangled fingers._

* * *

"_S…stay back! I'm going to kill him." Evlen muttered, trying to keep the knife still._

"_I dare you." Natsu roared fist engulfed in flame, he grabbed Evlen's crotch. _

"_AH! WHAT THE HELL?" Evlen said panicking as he felt the intense heat. _

"_For what you dared to do to Gray. This will be your punishment." Natsu spoke with such strength and anger in his words. _

"_Wh…what!?" Evlen said now horrified by Natsu's words of judgment._

"_You deserve to burn. Starting with this." Natsu face remained blank as his hand exploded with flames._

* * *

_He let his head fall, leaning it against Gray's chest. Hearing the quickened heart beat within his chest made Natsu feel uneasy, but he never moved his head away from the sweet noise._

* * *

"_Gray. You don't have to be sorry for that either. I could still hear everything that was going on while I was trapped. You told them to leave me alone and to only have you. Seeing what you went through for me…you shouldn't be the one apologizing." _

"_Well since you were trapped and couldn't do anything…you shouldn't apologize either." Gray said while pouring water over his head. _

"_I could've escaped sooner though. I was weak."_

"_Natsu. You are far from weak." _

_That made Natsu's eyes light up and for the first time in a long time Gray saw a real genuine smile on the dragon slayer's face. _

"_I'm going to save you Gray. So please let me try." Natsu whispered._

* * *

Natsu's eyes slowly opened. He touched a hand to his face and felt the wetness that stained his cheek. He smiled a smile to mask the pain and regret that filled his heart.

"Did I even try?" Natsu chuckled at how pathetic he felt.

"I'll be apologizing to you soon Gray." He mumbled as his eyes closed again.

* * *

_Natsu's smiled died and he sat down next to Gray. He wrapped an arm around Gray and pulled him close. _

"_I'm going to save you Gray. Please trust me." _

"_I let you change my bandages before didn't I? Of course I trust you." Gray leaned his head against Natsu's shoulder._

* * *

"_And after all that shit…I realized I wanted to protect you because I think of you as mine." _

_Gray's eyes widened. He felt confused at to what Natsu was saying. Natsu smirked at Gray's expression. _

"_I know. Who am I to claim you? But…I care deeply for you Gray. I want you to be with me forever. I-"_

_Natsu was interrupted by the sudden connection of Gray's lips to his._

* * *

Natsu unconsciously moved his fingers to his face, his thumb ghosting across his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"_I love you too."_

Natsu jumped, eyes open, and turned to look at the crystal shaped stone. A tear fell from the dragon slayer's eye as his hand caressed the cold stone. He nodded and pulled out a small knife. He looked down at the dagger and had a hard time tearing his eyes from it. He turned back to sit down, back to stone, and held the knife out in front of him; it pointing at his chest.

"Always will." Natsu smiled as he plunged the knife into his chest. He gasped as the breath left his body; he looked up at the sky at the same time snow began to fall.

"Gray." Natsu said raising a hand to claw at the sky while the other let go of the knife and gripped at Gray's necklace.

Blood dying the snow crimson, Natsu's hand fell to the cold ground. His soul left his body as he was once again with his best friend and love, Gray. Natsu opened his eyes and saw nothing but clouds. He walked forward until he saw a figure in all white, he ran.

"Gray!" Natsu screamed and pulled Gray into his arms. He could feel Gray's, now warm, body against him. He lessened his hold on Gray, but refused to let him go. He looked into Gray's raven eyes, they look sad, but Natsu didn't care about _how_ he got here. Gray shook his head and slowly pulled Natsu towards him until their lips met. He had his Gray with him...again...here in this place of eternal peace.

Where they remain always and forever **together**.

"_You saved me." _

**(A/N)And that, my friends, is the end of "_I Dare_ You" Hope you enjoyed the story...I'm going to mop up my many puddles of tears now. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
